Wings of Gallifrey
by Samantha Jane West-Croft
Summary: Elincia and the Master are now traveling with Amy and the Doctor but will they find peace in the future or be in constant fear of the past and future? Reference to Past Doctor x OC x Master current JackxOCxMaster It is an AU and i suck at summaries.
1. Dear Reader

Doctor Who: The Wings of Gallifrey

By Samantha Jane West-Croft

Information: Elincia of Gallifrey was the childhood friend of the Doctor and the Master, but what happens if she is taking care of the Master while he is recovering from fighting the President Rassilon and trying to cure him of the brink of death? Reference to Past Doctor x OC x Master, now JackxOCxMaster (May change description later on)

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who, I do however own Elincia. She is the creation of being bored I also do not own the creatures known as the Angelxon; they were created by my friend and editor Lady Nightlord. I also made a few changes to the Angelxon society of my own, i hope that its' all right.

* * *

Prologue

_Hello dear reader,_

_My name is Elincia of Gallifrey and this is what I have to tell you. I am the last of the race known as the Time Lords…at least I thought I was. When I saw Theta and Koschei again I almost died. Even though I was alone for the longest time I was aware that things were not going to be normal. Then I saw it in the sky. Gallifrey was going to collide with Earth. The one planet I wanted to save until my last dying breath. But there is something else that I must tell you. Theta and Koschei were my childhood friends and my foster brothers. Both their sets of parents took me in when my parents went missing. Few actually knew my parents and few even knew that I was not even related to Theta and Koschei. _

_I grew up on a planet that had having bright, silver-leafed trees and a burnt orange sky at night, with fields of deep red grass, capped with snow. We used to live in a house that was perched halfway up the top of a mountain. Theta had once run down that mountain and found that the rocks weren't grey at all - but they were red, brown and purple and gold. And those little patches of sludgy snow were shining white, shining white in the sunlight. _

_The three of us attended the Academy and we each followed in different lines of learning. I had become more like a politician than my foster brothers. There were other things that made me different from them. I was Bi-Sexual and that was somewhat of a Taboo among the older Time Lords. When I told Theta and Koschei they looked at me like I was joking but then they understood what I was saying and that it was all right. After we graduated, so to speak Theta was too rebellious as was Koschei, we spent that evening talking. That was also when I found out that both of them had what humans might call a crush. It was then that I decided to run and work with the Shadow Proclamation as well as the Time Agency. On rare occasions the Time Lord President would call upon me to speak against the brothers I had come to love over the years. I was politician first, Time Lord second and sister third._

_Recently however, I have spent my time on 21__st__ Century Earth. I am a liaison between UNIT and Torchwood; however both do not know that I am a Time Lord. Then there were the few hours that Koschei was in every single Humans bodies. I was teaching a Choir class at the time and when he saw me and that I was not changed he about flipped a gasket. He bound me up and put me in front of a camera so that the real Koschei could talk with me. That was when we began to reminisce about our pasts. I was brought to the building that he was staying in and I was blindfolded so that whomever he had prisoner did not recognize me. _

_After a few minutes the Time Lord President arrived, I knew it was him by his voice and the way that another man and Koschei were talking to him. I heard a gunshot, the other man fell to the ground and Koschei was trying to kill the President. I grabbed him and my wristband then teleported out._

_Few might realize that I am talking about the Doctor and the Master. I love them both and I will help them both. _

_Sincerely Elincia of Gallifrey,_

…

Sarah Jane looked up at the Brigadier General Alistair, Gwen Cooper and Martha Jones-Smith. "Are we going to call the Doctor, he deserves to know that they are alive."

"We've tried to call him numerous times," Martha explained then looked at the note. "Last I knew the Master was dead, once and for all but it seems that this, Elincia, woman has rescued him."

Sarah let out a sigh of annoyance. "it seems we do not have much that we can do."

"I suggest that we try to find this Elincia woman and interrogate her." The Brigadier said calmly.

* * *

A/N: I lost track of where my Time's song was going because all my hardcopies were destroyed in my recent attempt to clean the house. I mixed up the writen copy with some of the other paperwork that i had to shred...sorry...R&R please


	2. New Life Amoung Humans

Doctor Who: The Wings of Gallifrey

By Samantha Jane West-Croft

Information: Elincia of Gallifrey was the childhood friend of the Doctor and the Master, but what happens if she is taking care of the Master while he is recovering from fighting the President Rassilon and trying to cure him of the brink of death? Reference to Past Doctor x OC x Master

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who, I do however own Elincia. She is the creation of being bored and I got stuck with my other Doctor Who fan fiction called War Torn Hearts and Time's Song. I also do not own the creatures known as the Angelxon; they were created by my friend and editor Lady Nightlord. As for my other stories, I had lost all handwritten copies of the second story so I don't really know where it was going…sorry.

* * *

Chapter One New Life Amoung Humans

Elincia walked back to her flat after the work day of teaching the local university music courses. It was now her weekend, her time to grade the papers and make sure that the Master was doing all right. As she opened the flat door she heard a yelp and she could see the Master duck behind the couch. Part of her wanted to laugh but the other part knew what was going on, he was still uneasy around her. She had known he was afraid that someone was going to come into the flat and kidnap him but it was still slightly humorous.

"Koschei, it's just me." She said calmly while walking into the kitchen with her brief case. "I was going to see if you wanted pizza or Chinese." She grabbed the menus from the wall. As she reached for the phone the Master grabbed her hand and stared her in the eyes.

"Where is he?" the Master asked, his eyes scanning the room around them. "Where is the Doctor?"

Elincia took a deep breath and took hold of the Master's hand. "Koschei, he's not here, you really must rest." She led him to the bedroom and sat down beside him. Her eyes looked him over as he began to shift between his nearly invisible skeletal form and normal. "Koschei, have you thought about what I told you?"

He turned to her, almost disgusted by the thought of taking her life. "I couldn't…Elincia…"

"You don't really have much of a choice sweetie; it's better than watching you die like this."

Just then the front door was being hit loudly. Elincia motioned for him to hide under the bed. Slowly she got to her feet and opened the front door. In front of Elincia stood a young woman. She was about 21 years of age, with pale skin, soft features and red-brown hair.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Elincia asked sweetly.

"Hello, I'm Amelia Ponds, I was wondering if l could use your phone." Amelia sounded Scottish and Elincia moved aside to let the young woman into her flat. "Thank you, I just have to phone a friend of mine who is supposed to pick me up."

"That's fine," Elincia said calmly as there was a loud groan of pain from her bedroom. "Ignore that, it's my husband, he's been sick lately."

"I'm sorry to hear that…miss?" Amelia had picked up the phone in the kitchen and begun dialing a phone number.

"Elincia, Elincia Grayson." Elincia said, not really certain what to do for a fake name. If this woman was a threat; Elincia might have already sensed it. But humans were bound to confuse her on rare occasions. "Excuse me for a moment; I need to take Henry his afternoon tea." Elincia grabbed a thing of tea from the fridge. She walked into the bedroom to see the Master trying to stand up. She quickly put the cup of tea down on the nightstand and forced him to lie back on the bed. Amelia stepped into the door way and looked at Elincia.

"My friend is coming to get me…do you mind if I stay here for a while…"

Elincia looked at the Master and nodded her head. "I would rather that you didn't but seeing as it is about to rain I have no objections."

_Twelve Hours ago: _

Amelia sat in the debriefing room of UNIT; she was beginning to become bored out of her mind. When she turned her head she saw that the Doctor had the same look as she did. They had been sitting there waiting for someone called Brigadier General Alistair. Sounded like someone important and sure enough the Doctor had informed her that he knew him, but the waiting was beginning to ride on her nerves.

Suddenly the doors opened and two people stepped inside. The Doctor instantly rose to his feet and pulled the young African woman into his arms with a giant smile on his face. "Martha, it's good to see you." He said happily.

"And it's good to see you Doctor," Martha said with a similar smile. The elderly gentleman stood there containing his smile. "But we have to get to business, the more time we spend talking the more time someone is in potential danger."

"What do you mean, 'potential danger'?" The Doctor asked sitting back down.

The Brigadier sat down across from them; he motioned for Martha to put a file down on the table for them to read. The Doctor opened the file to see pictures of a young woman with vibrant red, not ginger but fire engine red, hair. He looked at the picture closely to see a man wearing a black hoodie walking beside her, his face was turned slightly and he could feel both hearts stop. "We believe that the man is for certain, the Master…however the woman…well you should read the letter." The Doctor saw that there was a letter under the stack of photographs. He slowly read each word over and over until he could recite the letter without looking at it.

"Elincia, she's dead, so is the Master." The Doctor said bluntly, but his voice held more disbelief than he wished it had.

"We have evidence of the contrary." Martha said calmly while sitting on the other side of the Doctor. "The person who discovered the letter was Sarah Jane Smith, she called us as soon as she possibly could. Doctor I know this hurts but you have to think about the woman's safety…if she really has the Master with her then she might get hurt or worse."

The Doctor nodded his head.

Amelia could see the pain in the Doctor's eyes but she sat upright ready to speak. "Do you need someone to make contact with them? You know, infiltrate where they are staying?"

"We were going to just ask the Doctor to use his TARDIS to get to her and the Master." The Brigadier said just as calm as Martha had.

"Elincia is not a fool, she would sense me coming 3 kilometers away…let alone, she's got enough brain to compete with K—the Master and I." The Doctor corrected what he was saying before he let slip the childhood nickname. "However, I am not going to just let you go in there alone."

"We don't really have much of a choice," Martha stated. "The Master knows the entire UNIT personal, Sarah, me, and Torchwood…the both of you are the only two who could do anything about it."

Amelia stood up and smiled. "So what are we waiting for, let's do this." Just as she was heading for the exit a tall, looming figure wearing a WW2 blue trench coat walked up through the door.

"What have I missed?" Jack said with a smirk.

_Currently:_

Elincia looked at the Master as he rolled on the bed, he was in pain, and she could feel it coming off him in waves. All she wanted to do was curl up next to him, let him know that she was there for him but Amelia was sitting on the couch with the bedroom door wide open. Something was telling Elincia that they needed to get out of there but she was hoping that it was merely a rouse her mind was making. There was a loud knocking on the door that gave Elincia a startle. When she stood up she saw Jack Harkness standing in her living room.

This was not good. When she walked out to speak with him she heard the Master get up from the bed with a loud agonizing groan. She turned to look at him and heard Jack pulling out his gun. "NO!" She screamed then began running to the Master. Her arms wrapped around him, the report of a gun told her that Jack had shot his pistol, and the next thing she realized they were lying in the snow. The Master pushed Elincia off him and put both hands over her gunshot wound. That was the first time she remembered being shot. Aside from Daleks of course.

"Elincia, regenerate…please, don't leave me." She could hear the Master pleading, as if they were children once again.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to GallifreyanCultofSkaro the second part is uploaded faster than i could think. Thank you so much!


	3. Tight Binds

Doctor Who: The Wings of Gallifrey

By Samantha Jane West-Croft

Information: Having recently regenerated Elincia finds herself in a tight bind. With the excess energy built up in her system she gives it to the Master but one thing is the problem...they are in the Himilayas. Reference to Past Doctor x OC x Master but JackxOCxMaster

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who, I do however own Elincia. She is the creation of being bored and I got stuck with my other Doctor Who fan fiction called War Torn Hearts and Time's Song. I also do not own the creatures known as the Angelxon; they were created by my friend and editor Lady Nightlord. As for my other stories, I had lost all handwritten copies of the second story so I don't really know where it was going…sorry.

* * *

Chapter Two

"You went in guns blazing, didn't you?" The Doctor scolded Jack bitterly while looking around the flat. He took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the bedroom. That was when he noticed the drops of blood on the ground. "Which one of them did you shoot?"

"I was aiming for the Master…but Elincia…"

"Elincia got in the way," The Doctor finished, he was still angered but this was beginning to top the cake. "That's just like her, the politician and the savior." He kicked the bedpost and sat down.

"If it's any…well…we'll find her." Amelia said with a soft smile. Her eyes looked around. "If she's injured we may need someone with medical expertise."

"It's not her I am worried about…she's perfectly able to take care of herself…the Master is not." The Doctor looked up. "If she's dying she will regenerate, and being forced to take care of herself first she will not have time to worry about the Master."

…

Elincia woke up slowly to the sight of a large cavern. That was strange…she remembered being in the snow for a moment. She sat up stiffly, her hand going to her hair, face, chest and then eyes. "Ok, so I regenerated, great, now where is he?" She mumbled, her hearts were aching and she knew that there was built up regeneration energy. The cold of the area was actually affecting her, it should not have been. Something had gone horribly wrong. "Koschei, where are you?"

"Right here," Came his voice from within the darkness. There was a scuffling of feet and The Master had come up to sit beside her. "What is it Elincia?"

Elincia put her hand over her chest as another wave of pain and nausea hit. "Something went wrong…" Her body jerked to the right and she felt her first heart give out. "Koschei…I..I'm sorry." She reached for the hems of his shirt and pulled him into a weak kiss. She felt the built up energy leave her body slowly and enter his.

The Master was stunned that she was giving him the energy to become fully alive. Why would she do something like that when he was a clear threat to her? He didn't pull away from the kiss, merely let it happen. He could feel Elincia grow weaker against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. She collapsed but he could feel her breathing. It was labored but not nearly as bad as it had been when he moved them to the cave. Why had he saved her? He was supposed to be insane, a murderer, someone who was going to get rid of the human race. But here he was, holding his childhood friend and his childhood crush. Well if someone could call it a crush.

…

The Doctor locked onto the energy from the wristband that Elincia had used to escape with the Master. The Tardis quickly hummed as it began to prepare for the travel. Amelia, Martha and the Brigadier stood ready as the Tardis whirled through space and time to wherever Elincia had landed. Suddenly they found themselves in the Himalayas. "Well this can't be good for her…" The Doctor muttered while looking at the monitors. It showed that there were footprints in the snow leading somewhere.

"We should get some good warm clothes on and follow the tracks." Martha said leading towards the wardrobe. When everyone came back the Doctor had already taken off into the white background of the mountain. "We need to follow the tracks and best to hurry." Martha took off running in the same direction as the Doctor. Everyone else followed to the best of their abilities.

…

Elincia shivered in the Master's arms. Why had he stayed with her when they both knew that whoever and whatever was looking for them would just track the signal of her wristband back to the caves? This made no logical sense to her. But the feeling of being in the Master's arms was pleasant unto itself. Like she belonged there once again. After years of politics on Gallifrey, of running with Time Agents, of being a liaison to Torchwood and UNIT, she finally felt like she belonged.

Then she could sense another. Another Time Lord was coming to them and he or she was going to pull them apart again. Elincia wrapped her arms around him, not wanting to let go not wanting to give in to what was coming for them. Tears began to roll as the feeling of the Time Lord approaching became nearer and nearer until she could almost feel every step he took.

The Master sat there, holding her, unsure of what he should do. He knew she could sense the other Time Lord approaching, but did she know that it was the Doctor coming to her aide? He may not have been able to sense what she was but the drumming was getting louder. That did not pass by him. "Elincia, I need…I need you to let me go." He could feel her shift to look up at him. "Not just physically let go…"

Elincia sat there in bewilderment. "What do you mean…?" Slowly her arms released him and he slipped away from her. That was also when they heard someone yelling. Elincia looked at the opening of the cavern to see someone standing there. She could tell exactly who it was now. The Doctor had come after them after all.

"Elincia, is it really you?" The Doctor called out as he walked up to them. "Elincia…"

Elincia stood up weakly, her hearts pounding against her chest in pain. "If it was really Elincia, what would you do?" She heard the Master say while he stood up as well.

"I would not allow her to be anywhere near you Master." The Doctor said bitterly while holding his hand out to Elincia. "Elincia, come on…I can get you out of here."

"No, there is little you can offer me now…now that all of them are dead. I just want my family back." Elincia whispered while taking a few steps backwards. She reached for her wristband and touched it lightly. She could hear yelling coming from both the Doctor and the Master. But then there was nothing. Only the silence of her flat. She grabbed all the things she needed then put them into a backpack. As she grabbed a picture of three children she felt tears roll down her cheeks.

The picture was of the Master, the Doctor and her when they were children. It was hard for her to imagine that what she was going to do was going to break both of them but she began to pull the picture out of the frame. With her pen she wrote a simple note in their native tongue: "Theta, Koschei, I know that this may hurt you but I have loved you both. I will until my last breath, but right now you do not need me around." When she finished writing the note she heard the front door open. She spun around to see the Doctor standing there. She slipped the picture back into the frame.

"so you're leaving?" he asked calmly while take a few slow steps towards her.

"Theta, I—"

"We're the last of our race Cia, we need to stick together." His words were barely above a whisper.

"I don't think I could…I tried to have the Master killed at least once as his prosecutor, I had to follow your orders…how much emotional damage do you think I am going through right now? These past few centuries I was by myself, speaking with few. Keeping to myself for the most part. Then I see his face everywhere. I tried to heal him after what happened with Rassilon but I doubt that it will last much longer and he will be back to his mass murdering self." Tears stung at Elincia's eyes but she took a deep gulp. "I had hoped one day you would have come to find me but I began to doubt you for once in my life, I doubted my only friend." She dropped the photo but only the Doctor could hear the glass shatter and slice into her exposed feet. She stood there, arms wrapped around her slender figure, black hair hung over her face like a veil. He could hear her weeping but when the Doctor moved to reach for her she dropped to the floor. Quickly he knelt beside her, listened for breathing and her heartbeats then realized she had seen her own blood.

"Just like when we were tots," He muttered before going into the kitchen and grabbing the first-aid kit. Once her feet were bandaged and the blood cleaned up he patted her cheeks. By that point the Master had been escorted in by Martha, the Brigadier and Amelia.

The Master looked at the flat floor. Obviously Elincia had dropped something glass on the ground because there were tiny shards everywhere and there were trace amounts of blood that the Master hoped Elincia would not see when she had awoken. "Hemophobia is the worst thing she could have of any of the phobias." He muttered in annoyance. That was her only weakness, the sight of blood made her head spin and hearts stop for a split second.

Elincia looked into the Doctor's eyes and blinked several times, her ears were still ringing, head pounding and she felt like rolling over and throwing up all over the Doctor. "You might want to let me up." She whispered. The Doctor looked at her with a blank look and she rolled her eyes as she pushed herself out of his grip and got to the bathroom.

Amelia had not thought of the Doctor or anyone of his race having a problem with the sight of blood. But then again there was something different about Elincia; she was colder, even colder than the Master seemed to be. Of course Amelia Pond had only been around either of them for a few minutes. When Elincia walked out she was brushing her teeth as hard as physically possible. "So, are you two coming with us?" Amelia asked kindly while looking around the flat. It was not without its quaint charm. The book shelves were neatly put together with hundreds of books. Several of which were first editions of Shakespeare's works, a set of every book by J.K Rowling, J.R.R. Tolkien, Agatha Christy and other people. The computer desk was set up neatly with paper work in every shelf and the coffee table had a laptop sitting on it.

"I guess," Elincia muttered through a mouth filled with toothpaste. "But I don't really think it's a good idea to leave the Master here by himself…so wherever I go he goes. Understood Doctor?" She pointed her foaming white toothbrush at the Doctor with a serious face.

The Doctor nodded his head, not wanting to let either of them out of his sight again.

* * *

A/N: Special thanks to "Chalk and Cheese and Jam" and "GallifreyanCultofSkaro" i Sincerely thank you and anyother reviewers.


	4. Pain at the Beach

Doctor Who: The Wings of Gallifrey

By Samantha Jane West-Croft

Information: Having recently regenerated Elincia finds herself in a tight bind. With the excess energy built up in her system she gives it to the Master but one thing is the problem...they are in the Himilayas then the Doctor and Amy rescue them. Reference to Past Doctor x OC x Master

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who, I do however own Elincia. She is the creation of being bored and I got stuck with my other Doctor Who fan fiction called War Torn Hearts and Time's Song. I also do not own the creatures known as the Angelxon; they were created by my friend and editor Lady Nightlord. As for my other stories, I had lost all handwritten copies of the second story so I don't really know where it was going…sorry. i know the Master is OOC but...well i actually do not have an excuse.

* * *

Chapter Three Pain at the Beach

Elincia woke up to someone nudging her closer to the wall. That was defiantly different. She rolled over and stared up at the Master. His eyes were those of a frightened child. "Ko, what is it? what's wrong?" she asked as she sat up and pulled him to the bed beside her.

"What have you done to me?" he whispered while looking at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Lin, I don't want to kill people anymore, I don't want to enslave them!"

"You sound like a Dalek who's gotten its emotions back."

"That's what it feels like," He whispered again, but this time he touched his forehead to her own. She could hear the distant drumming, it did not frighten her like it would have as a child but she could feel his own fears, pains and worries as if they were her own and that frightened her. "Lin, please, what have you done? Right after you rescued me I felt like this but it grew worse in the caves."

"I gave you the regeneration energy I had built up, all I wanted to do was save your life." Her voice cracked with fear and pain. "Please, Koschei, I didn't mean to cause you any harm."

The Master sat there, his mind racing at the thoughts he was thinking. He wanted to do two things, kill Elincia or kiss her. The same feelings he had had as a child were still there for her. But she had become different, cold almost and distant. He could barely sense her anymore. Was what he could sense because of what she was?

"Koschei, what is it? You're thinking of something."

"Merely thinking, we should be getting ready. The Doctor said something about a group meeting for where we are going next."

Elincia flung the blankets off with a swift motion and got out of bed. She was wearing her pajama bottoms and a white tank top. The Master could spot the black angel wings that she had on her shoulder blades. He knew the real reason why those were there but he refused to let her know until she was ready. That was the only vow that he would keep to his parents, the Doctor and her grandmother Xelincia. They both rushed out to the control room and the Master could hear the angry humming of the Tardis in his mind. He did not retaliate like he normally would have, he felt that he deserved whatever the Tardis brought to him.

"I have the perfect place for us to get our feet wet." The Doctor said while looking at the Master and Elincia. "Neither of you have been traveling with me for some time so I figured the planet Florana."

Elincia remembered that planet well. The perfumed flowers, seas of warm milk, sand as soft as swan's down, and the oceans were made of effervescent water. The entire planet was a paradise to her. But something felt different when he had given them the idea of going to the planet. "I don't know, the foreboding in my hearts says no." She said.

"You always have a foreboding." The Master stated.

"I know, but it usually deals with incidents that Theta suggests."

The Doctor opened his mouth in shock. "What, you two don't like me anymore so you talk as if I am not here?"

Amelia looked at the Doctor with a raised eyebrow. "What happened with you three in the past?"

Elincia chuckled then motioned for Amelia to follow her. "I guess I could tell her over some scrambled eggs." Elincia walked towards the kitchens in the Tardis. Once there she pulled out a frying pan and started cook eggs. "All right, now to warn you things back then were a lot different from what they are now. We were children going to the Time Lord Academy. I was the diplomat and would study day in and day out. The Doctor and the Master would…spend time dreaming about traveling around saving people. They would borrow my notes and sometimes they even managed to get me to break the rules with them."

"You were the Hermione of their group."

Elincia took in a sharp breath. "Yes, I guess you could use that analogy. But they always got us all in so much trouble that only my grade kept us afloat. I informed the teachers that I would force them to study and I would tutor them in all subjects. They barely passed the exams and get to your equivalent of graduation. The Time Lords didn't find much use in them but they took me and made me a Lawyer. Most lawyers in the Time Lord Society would forced to bury their emotions during court hearings…I was expected to do it at all times for a while." She let out a steady breath. She finished cooking Amelia's food then put the food in front of Amelia. "Later, I found that the Time Lord President at the time was requesting that I succeed him as the new President. I refused and fled from Gallifrey. I don't know what happened to them."

The Doctor stood in the door way beside the Master. Both could felt horrified that she did not know what happened to their home. The both of them looked at each other and knew what the other was thinking. 'I thought you told her.'

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Amelia said while putting a hand on Elincia's wrist. "If there is anything I can do…"

"No, it's fine, I'm fine, I know that their dead. I can sense it because of this…link that we all shared." She motions with her right hand to her head. "Their gone and only the three of us are left. Guess that's a good thing right now."

"Lin," The Master whispered while walking into the kitchen. "Aren't you going to fix us all something to eat or just the two of you?"

Elincia grinned while looking at Amelia. "I'm not really hungry so if you two louts want something you're going to have to make it yourselves…besides you two always hated my cooking."

Amelia stifled a laugh then continued eating. The female Time Lord had her moments of open kindness and humor. After breakfast they all migrated back to their rooms and changed into their normal clothing. Then they met up in the control room once again. "all right," the Doctor began, "we need to decide on a place or time to visit."

"What about your home planet?" Amelia asked while looking at all three Time Lords.

"No," bellowed the Master and the Doctor.

Elincia shrugged then tilted her head to one side. "I guess we could go to Florana, but something doesn't feel right about going there."

"To Florana it is." The Doctor began messing with the controls. Elincia jolted forwards and hit her head on the control console. She glared up at the Doctor then held down a random button. It stabilized just enough to keep her from hitting her head again. "What did you do?"

"I initialized the flight stabilizers." Elincia said then pressed another button. The Tardis hummed and stabilized even more.

"I take it that the buttons she's holding keep the Tardis from rocking back and forth like it has been?"

"I guess, maybe I should have asked you to travel with me a lot sooner." The Doctor joked in a non-flirtatious way.

"No, I don't think so…" the Master grumbled then stood next to Elincia. She looked him in the eyes then shrugged. "Do you need help Lin?"

"Nope, just keep me from falling over when we land…it's going to be bumpy." She let go of the two buttons and they jerked to a sudden stop. Elincia began to fall forward but the Master quickly wrapped an arm around her waist and slammed his hand on the console to keep them both from falling. The Doctor had grabbed Amelia and looked at his two Time Lord friends. They seemed a little too close for the Doctor's comfort. "So, we're here, anyone up for some fun on the beach?" She asked then ran out the Tardis doors. The Master looked at her with a worried eye before following her to the best of his abilities.

…

Elincia sat in the soft sand looking out at the waves of the ocean, the Master was watching her from a distance while the Doctor was explaining how the sand was as soft as it was. Elincia had never felt like this after feeling the weight of dying Time Lords. It was as if the all the weight of the universe was lifted off her shoulders and thrown into that ocean.

"How are you feeling now Lin?" The Master asked when he finally sat down next to her.

"As if all the weight of the universe was just lifted away from me, and…it's nice to finally feel free from the burden of what I had with the Time Lords." A small smile graced her lips as she turned to look at him. "But not all of my burdens are gone, there will always be something."

The Master knew what she meant. There were answers she had always wanted, things she could not explain to neither him nor the Doctor; but the Doctor and him knew the answers, and the Master wanted to tell her them. "Lin, what do you want to do after our visit—"

There was a high pitched whine that caused the Doctor, the Master and Elincia to cover their ears in pain. It was not a vocal whine but a telepathic one that was being sent through a rip in the space and time. Amelia looked at the three Time Lords lying on the ground, hands over their ears and eyes tightly shut. She couldn't hear what they were but it was causing them great amounts of pain. She looked around as Elincia struggled to get to her feet. "What is going on?"

Elincia blinked then slowly pulled her hands away from her ears. She had forced her mind shut to the sound but that was the first thing she had noticed. The only one standing, besides Amelia, was Elincia. When she looked down at the Master and the Doctor they were lying there unconscious. Her first instinct was to kill whatever had harmed them all. When Elincia had finally gathered her wits she grabbed the sonic screwdriver from the Doctor's jacket and walked towards where the sound had come from.

Amelia followed Elincia, having seen the determination on the Time Lord's face, and made sure that nothing bad was going to happen to her. But that was when they both reached a glowing white crack in the sand. That should not have been there. Elincia looked at Amelia then towards where the Doctor and the Master were. The determination was gone, and it was quickly replaced with fear.

"What is causing them to be in so much pain?" Amelia finally asked, knowing the answer was going to be the crack.

"Soemthing on the other side of the crack in time." Elincia stated having finally forced her face to become indifferent and cilice.

"What are we going to do about it?" Amelia moved a little closer, having figured that Elincia was just as brilliant as the Doctor.

"I'm working on that; realize the Doctor and I have completely different methods of doing things." She points the sonic screwdriver at the crack and it whirs to life. The Crack grows larger and they both can see the silhouette of a humanoid figure standing in front of them. It was covered in pitch black robes and long black raven like wings stretched forth from its back. Suddenly more of the feathers all wilted from the wings and the figure tilted its head back to wail again. Elincia could see that it was in pain and she wanted to reach out to help it but knew that if she did that she would further endanger the Doctor, the Master and even Amelia.

"Elincia, we have to do something!" Amelia said while grabbing hold of Elincia's arm. Elincia stood there petrified with terror. No longer was she going to be able to defend some innocent human but she could not even save a dying alien. Finally she looked at Amelia then held out her hand to the woman.

"Do you trust me?"

Amelia did not hesitate. "Of course,"

As soon as Amelia had said those two words Elincia wrapped a telepathic bubble around the human and began to inform her of what was going to happen. "You're head is going to hurt like hell, it will feel like it's being cracked open. Do not let go of my hand at all…ever." Elincia reached out with her free hand to the alien then slipped through the crack. Suddenly the crack closed behind them and Elincia winced. They had no way of getting back to the Tardis now, but at least the Master and the Doctor were going to find them.

Amelia could feel exactly all that Elincia had told her she would but she did not let go of her. Elincia walked over to the dying alien and touched its forehead. It tilted its head to one side and, as if eased from pain, fell to the ground. All movement had stopped and the pain Amelia was feeling was gone. "What did you do?"

"What she asked me to…end her suffering." Elincia replied as tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. "How's your headache?"

"Better that it could be…what…are you going to be all right Elincia?"

Elincia let go of Amelia's hand and forced another smile. "I think I will be, but we need to send out a signal to the others…I think I may have got us stuck."

Amelia let a small smile form at the Time Lords words. "So what do you have in mind?"

"As I have said already, I'm getting there."

…

The Doctor woke up slowly to see the Master lying on the grown next to him looking just as much in pain. They both sit up in pain when they notice that Elincia and Amelia were gone. The Doctor searched his sonic screwdriver. There were two sets of tracks leading away from them. They took off towards the dunes to find a long line in the sand made of green glass.

"Oh,"

"Crap," The Master finished.

* * *

A/N: Please R&R,


	5. Mercy

Doctor Who: The Wings of Gallifrey

By Samantha Jane West-Croft

Information: Elincia and the Master are now traveling with Amy and the Doctor but will they find peace in the future or be in constant fear of the past and future? Reference to Past Doctor x OC x Master current JackxOCxMaster AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who, I do however own Elincia. She is the creation of being bored and I got stuck with my other Doctor Who fan fiction called War Torn Hearts and Time's Song. I also do not own the creatures known as the Angelxon; they were created by my friend and editor Lady Nightlord. As for my other stories, I had lost all handwritten copies of the second story so I don't really know where it was going…sorry.

* * *

Chapter Four

Elincia looked at an exhausted Amelia Pond. The young human had been following her for a few hours' worth of running. "I think we should rest," Elincia stated while watching Amelia drop to the ground. "Well, at least we have a good chance of getting noticed here."

"What do you mean?" Amelia looked in the direction that Elincia was.

"My vortex manipulator will give off a signal every five seconds for the Tardis to pick up on and if the Doctor and Master don't leave the planet and the vicinity now, they should be able to help us. That and we are on the other side of the planet. Listen to the air."

Amelia did as Elincia ordered and could hear the sound of waves crashing on the shore. It was nighttime and the sand felt exactly the same as the other shore's they had been at. "We're still on Florana, that's interesting."

"The crack in space and time carried us all the way to the parallel crack. It's amazing…I've never seen anything like this happen, I haven't even heard of it happening to the oldest of all Time Lords!" Elincia can feel her hearts pounding with excitement.

"You sounded like the Doctor just then." Amelia smiled then looked at the Time Lady as she sat down next to her.

"I guess you're right, there will always be pieces of me that won't change no matter how much I try. I guess that's the curse I have to live with." Elincia stared up at the stars then lay back on the soft sandy beach. "it should not be long before they find us, you might as well rest up, I'll be awake the whole time little one."

Amelia started to open her mouth to argue about being called "little one" but noticed that Elincia was saying it with the affection of a motherly figure. Amelia lay down beside Elincia and closed her eyes. "I guess that you're really old."

"By old you mean the same age as the Doctor and the Master? No, not quite…I know that the Doctor is around Nine Hundred years old…the Master is probably the same, but I am seven hundred and fifty-two." Elincia could sense that Amelia was confused. "It's time travel; they grew older than I and met me when they did. It's mostly confusing to you apes because you don't have the capacity to understand."

Amelia sighed then rolled onto her side.

…

The Doctor stared at the computer monitor blankly while taking in the message behind the strange readings he was getting. It was of the Vortex Manipulator that Elincia was wearing but it was coming from clear across the other side of the planet and thirty years from their present date. "Oh boy, that's going to be hard to explain."

"I take it we are going to have a hard time finding them?" The Master inquired while looking over the Doctor's shoulder. "You're right; we may have a lot of explaining to do to your little human."

The Doctor opened his mouth to argue with the Master but found that it was easier not to argue with him. For once the Master was right; it was going to take a lot of explaining by both parties where they were. The Tardis whirled to life and appeared in the appropriate time frame and location.

"All right, should we start looking?"

…

Elincia could hear loud moaning coming towards them. She sat up and looked to her right to see another silhouette moving towards them. This one was giving off a menacing vibe that made Elincia think twice about staying where they were. She grabbed hold of Amelia's shoulder and put a hand over the human's mouth. Amelia startled to awareness only to find Elincia was picking her up and pushing her down a dune. That was when she saw that must have frightened Elincia, but she also saw the Tardis appear not far from where they were.

"Go for the Tardis, I am right behind you." Elincia shouted while giving Amelia the sonic screwdriver. Amelia took off as fast as she could across the sand. Elincia ran not far behind Amelia but found a hand gripping her ankles. She didn't scream, the thing did not frighten her, but she did pull out her hunting knife. With swift motions she sliced at the creatures hands then stabbed where it's eye should have been. Black-green blood oozed over her blade and onto her hands. She felt the pain of the blood making contact but kept her mouth shut. Not far behind the creature was another figure but this one had wings like the one she had killed earlier. This one also grabbed hold of her and touched the Vortex Manipulator.

Amelia ran into the Tardis and looked at the Doctor in fear. "She said she wasn't far behind me…" Amelia sputtered out. The Doctor looked out the door to see something with large black wings grab hold of Elincia then touch her wrist band. They were gone in the blink of an eye.

"Well, looks like we have to track her down again." The Master stated while looking at the monitor. His eyes lit up when he saw the location of where they were going next. "Oh boy Doctor we're going to, Denoyx System, cluster five, delta point three Sanforasymatoriam."

The Doctor looked at him with wide eyes and ran over to the screen to make sure that the Master was correct. Sure enough he was correct. "We're in for some trouble."

* * *

A/N: Again thank you to my readers...Review please. This is also where my friend Lady Nightlord's little creations come in. I made some changes to the society but other than that i think they are basically the same...oh and yes the Master is a bit OOC.


	6. Hope in War

Doctor Who: The Wings of Gallifrey

By Samantha Jane West-Croft

Information: Elincia and the Master are now traveling with Amy and the Doctor but will they find peace in the future or be in constant fear of the past and future? Reference to Past Doctor x OC x Master current JackxOCxMaster

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who, I do however own Elincia. She is the creation of being bored and I got stuck with my other Doctor Who fan fiction called War Torn Hearts and Time's Song. I also do not own the creatures known as the Angelxon; they were created by my friend and editor Lady Nightlord. As for my other stories, I had lost all handwritten copies of the second story so I don't really know where it was going…sorry.

* * *

Chapter Five

Elincia woke up floating in warm liquid. She looked around in fear only to see a woman wearing a black dress and black raven like wings protruding from her back. She blinked few times to clear her head. "Where," she croaked while trying to sit up. She looked down to see that she was not wearing anything but her under garments. "Where am I?"

"You're with the Angelxon. You don't need to be afraid at the moment." The woman said, "We will keep you safe little one."

Elincia ran her fingers through her hair and felt at her sensitive shoulder blades. "Thank you for your hospitality, madam Angelxon, but I must be contacting my friends."

The woman smiled then held out a black dress and silk robes. "The least I could do, your clothes had to be burned for they were covered in Dresenyx blood, poison to our kind."

"I thought that's why I had to…one of your people was dying painfully and they requested that I—"

"Perform the mercy killing, I know, I could smell Enxia on you." The woman's face grew grim then she looked away. "She was one of my daughters; she was the youngest and the most foolish."

"You sound like a Time Lord, the way you speak about a dead daughter." Elincia stood up and slipped into the dress and robes. "Thank you for the clothing, but I really must contact my friend." Elincia looked at the woman who had suddenly stood up; the robes Elincia was wearing mirrored the Angelxon's but not nearly as decorated. The woman had gems shining in the pale light and the vines were made of pure silver thread.

"You look like my first daughter; I was married to a Time Lord for some time." The woman gave a grim smile before she motioned for Elincia to follow her. "My name is Xelinxia; I am leader of the Dark Angelxon."

"My name is Elincia of Gallifrey; I was a legal representation of my people for some time." Elincia walked beside Xelinxia, the woman seemed to barely put her feet down but her wings were not flapping like they would have been if she was gliding.

"I know, I saw you many times in the courts of Gallifrey, however that was some time ago for me. I think it has been over one thousand years for me and my people. A lot has changed for my people and those of the top side Angelxon."

Elincia could hear the pain and hatred behind Xelinxia's voice. "What has happened?"

"You know that our people are the embodiment of good and evil, light and dark. We must live in harmony but when the Time Lords vanished, destroyed by war, we were divided even more than normal." Xelinxia closed her eyes then pushed on the wall beside them. It lit up for a brief moment and the doorway opened up. "Our people visited them once in a while to maintain the treaty but the last time we went up there they murdered my son. The Light Angelxon declaired war on us and began their onslaught. We were unprepared, I was unprepared. Now we are mostly ruled by them. I have pulled a few of my people deeper into our tunnels to form a resistance to push what was once our allies, our friends, back to their lands."

Elincia thought for a moment. "I need to hear both sides."

"Of course, as is the mind of a Time Lord. You will. We have a Light Angelxon that can speak to you." Xelinxia motions to Elincia as they come up to another door. This time there was an Angelxon wearing all white and his hair was just as white but his eyes were a stunning bright blue. "Hello Synxono, it's time for you to speak with a Time Lord for your crimes against the Dark Angelxons."

Synxono looked up at Elincia and his eyes widened with amazement. "It really is a Time Lord; it has been some time since we had heard from your people." He started to get up and walk towards Elincia when Xelinxia pulled out a small gun.

"Take another step Synxono and it will be your last."

Elincia put her hand on the gun and stepped towards the Light Angelxon. "I can take care of myself Xelinxia; you need not worry about me. Now, Synxono, tell me what provoked the Light Angelxon to attack the Dark?"

"Their Prince, Lynxio, was carrying documentations and a weapon to our halls."

"What were in the documentations?"

Synxono was confused and worried. "They were documentations about…well, honestly I am unaware for I am not a politician nor am I a scholar."

"I will take a wild stab in the dark here and say that the documentations were about the true history of your race. Only the Dark Angelxons were allowed to keep the histories if I remember the legends correctly. But your people felt threatened by knowing the truth that they had so keenly fabricated. I can see that it's going to be a lot harder to figure this one out." Elincia walked away then stood next to Xelinxia but was facing away from Synxono. "I'll help you but I will stay as best as I can away from the fighting."

"Then there is something I must tell you child." Xelinxia closed the door behind them as they walked back to the hallway. "Your ancestry is that of Angelxon, more specifically Dark Angelxon. That is why my people brought you here."

Elincia stared at the woman in disbelief. How could she say such a thing when there was no proof that she was of Angelxon decent. "My mother and father were Time Lords. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Yes, but your mother had to have been half Angelxon, because your mother was my first born daughter. Yes, I know this must be much for you to take in but you have to understand the look in your eyes when we were first talking you had the same gleam in your eyes as she once had."

"If I am what you say I am then why hadn't your people come and got me sooner?"

"The Time Lord President refused to let us, me or your uncle and aunt." Xelinxia put a hand on Elincia's shoulder with a smile. "Now, I should show you how to use your wings."

…

_100 years later (For Elincia)_

The Tardis stopped and as they took a few steps out of the Tardis they saw a shining white city. People were wearing white robes and dresses and had white Angelic wings. Amelia stared in awe of the people and the city.

"It's beautiful," Amelia said while looking around.

"Yes, it is, and it's hiding something." The Master stated while looking at his childhood friend. "Something is not right anymore."

"You're right, but the question is, what?" The Doctor took a step forwards and pulled out a photograph of Elincia and began talking with the Light Angelxon. When he came back he was grimacing. "It appears that our friend has gotten herself in the middle of a civil war."

Amelia pressed her lips together while looking at all the dark unlit alleyways. They all began walking around the city but quickly found themselves being stared at as if they were out of place. "I thought you said that the Tardis would make us look normal?"

"Not to these people, they are just like the Time Lords, save for being Time Lords themselves. They are observers of time and keepers of the peace." The Doctor stated in a matter of fact tone. "But usually there are Dark Angelxon wandering the streets up here. Not many but there would still be some."

The Master saw the confusion in the young human's eyes. "The Angelxon are the embodiment of good and evil, order and chaos, black and white."

Amelia nodded her head saying "oh," then quickly following the two Time Lords. They rounded into an alley way to see a figure clad in black with wings tucked against its back. It seemed to look up and quickly disappear down the alleyway. They gave chase only to find they were staring at a dead end. The Doctor kicked the wall and fell through. It was a hologram-projection. The Master and Amelia stepped through to find several guns pointed in their faces. "Maybe we should have knocked?" She suggested while helping the Doctor stand up.

"What are your names?" A gruff female voice asked, the figure wore a large hood that covered her face in shadow but there was a familiar presence to the figure for the Doctor and the Master.

"I'm the Doctor; these are my friends Harold and Amelia." The Doctor said, not really wanting the Dark Angelxon to realize that 'Harold' was actually the Master.

The figure pulled back her hood. The female Angelxon looked a bit like Elincia but her eyes were almost black save for the whites of her eyes and her skin was paler than Elincia's. "I am Xelinxia, leader of the Dark Angelxon. My granddaughter would be pleased that you finally arrived if she were actually here."

The Doctor felt his hearts drop, this can't be good. "Where is Elincia?" He stared to take a step forwards but the Dark Angelxon raised their guns once more.

"She was captured almost a century ago." Xelinxia said while motioning for her people to lower their weapons. "This way, we can help you find her."

…

Elincia lay in the prison cell waiting for her captor to come back. The past one hundred years were the worst that she could have gone through. Torture, experimentation, and sometimes her captors would starve her. But then again she was used to being in cell walls so there was that comfort.

The door opened slowly and a Light Angelxon walked in. it was a young woman who looked frightened out of her mind. Elincia sat up and tilted her head to the side. "What do you people want now?" She asked bitterly in Gallifreyan while the woman pulled out a pack.

"I came, bring you food. What they do you, it's wrong." The woman said in broken ancient Gallifrey. That stunned Elincia. That language was supposed to be all but dead to all others. "My grandmother was Gallifreyan, please I want help." She looked at Elincia with the same tilted head.

"You can speak your native tongue, I understand it."

"I don't; not really, my grandmother raised me. She only spoke language of Time Lords." The woman said again this time she pushed the food into Elincia's hands. "I must go, they come."

"Go, but please be careful, and if you see the Doctor tell him to find me!" Elincia said as the woman ran out and down the corridor. The door had been left open but the force field in front of it was still active. "Hurry Doctor, Master, I need you." She stretched her telepathic abilities as far as she dared with the Angelxon guards there.

* * *

A/n: Review please! i'm bored in school that's why i have so many chapters already ready....i have a study hall that i don't need.


	7. Plots and Weeping Angels

Doctor Who: The Wings of Gallifrey

By Samantha Jane West-Croft

Information: Elincia of Gallifrey was the childhood friend of the Doctor and the Master, but what happens if she is taking care of the Master while he is recovering from fighting the President Rassilon and trying to cure him of the brink of death? Reference to Past Doctor x OC x Master

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who, I do however own Elincia. She is the creation of being bored and I got stuck with my other Doctor Who fan fiction called War Torn Hearts and Time's Song. I also do not own the creatures known as the Angelxon; they were created by my friend and editor Lady Nightlord. Special thanks to Lil Mizz Blondi for reviewing...and giving me hope that i could write as good as people say.

* * *

Chapter Six Plots and Weeping Angels

The Doctor looked at the Master who was looking at him. They both sensed a strong telepathic ability that could only come from one person on the planet. "Elincia," they both said then ran. Before Amelia could say anything or follow them Xelinxia had grabbed her shoulder.

"You will be safer down here. The Light Angelxon have weapons that we dare not use." Xelinxia said while smiling warmly at Amelia.

"What weapons?" the Doctor asked while turning around.

"They created the Weeping Angels." Another Dark Angelxon said venomously. "They made them to keep the peace but suddenly they turned on us all."

The Doctor and the Master looked at each other again then took off running even faster. They needed to get Elincia out of the prison before something horrible happened.

…

Elincia walked up to the door and looked across the hallway with curiosity. There stood a statue, one of an angel. But something was not right about this statue. It covered its face and the wings were pinned close to its back. "What are you?" She whispered then touched the force field. The electricity shot her hand back but she did not care. When she turned away the Angel had uncovered its face and was baring sharp teeth at her. "Holy Shit!" She squealed before falling to the ground backwards. It began to touch the force field but stopped when it could not get through.

She now realized what it was: A Weeping Angel. "Stop right there soldier, fall back to where you belong." A male voice said while walking up. Another Light Angelxon was going to talk with her. The Weeping angel, after the male and Elincia had closed their eyes, disappeared. "I am sorry to have frightened you by your new guard; the soldiers don't understand when enough is enough."

"What do you want with me?" Elincia said getting to her feet. Her black wings had retracted back into their tattoos. "I am just a politician of Gallifrey."

"Really, but why do you have the wings of a Dark Angelxon?" The Angelxon walked through the force field and stood there looking her over.

"I have black wings because my great-great grandmother was of Angelxon blood." Elincia said stretching the truth a bit. "I came here to help with peace treaties, which is what they asked me to do but your people, captured me and refused to let me say my peace."

"Well, I don't think it's of any importance to the Time Lords what happens to the people of Angelxon. We are willing to set you free if you promise to leave."

"No, they have requested my help so I will help to the best of my abilities." Elincia held her head high then sat back down on the bench. "I have all the time in the universe so when your people feel like talking negotiations I will be here." She was right; she had not aged a day in the last one hundred years. That was one of the good thing about being three-fourths Time Lord and one forth Angelxon.

The Light Angelxon grew frustrated and stormed out of the prison cell. He began barking orders to someone and Elincia lay back down on the bench. The young female Angelxon from before walked in and set down another tray of food. She looked to Elincia then pointed at a note sitting under the plate. Elincia nodded her head then picked up the tray.

…

The Doctor looked around at all of the gargoyles. It was strange that the Angelxon's of Order would make something so powerful and dangerous. The Master was not looking at the gargoyles but he was looking at the Light Angelxon. "We're being watched Theta." The Master stated in Gallifreyan before quickening his pace.

"I know, but you need to calm down before they suspect anything," Replied the Doctor in their native tongue.

The Master nodded his head then slowed down as a young female Light Angelxon ran up to them. "Come quick," She said in the same language they were using. "You friend need help."

The Master and the Doctor followed the young female and they saw a large building. "Not good," both Time Lords stated.

…

Elincia opened the note that the woman had given her and quickly read the ancient language of Gallifrey.

'I go find you friends, they help, they here. I see them walk city, be back soon.' It was signed 'Gelxina'.

Elincia's upper lip twitched into a smile and she folded the note and tucked it into the sleeve of her robes. "Thank you Gelxina, you have saved my life." She whispered telepathically as she felt her mind being probed by the all too familiar presence of the Light Angelxons. "You will find nothing in my mind…GET OUT!" She threw up all her mental barriers and wrapped her mind in tight webs of telepathy.

…

The male looked to his superior. "She has wrapped her mind tightly. But there are two more coming after her."

"Let them come, Time Lords can do nothing to us anymore. They are all but spent now that their home is destroyed." The Superior female stated while spreading her large white wings and flooding the room with white light.

"What of the Shadow Proclamation and the Time Agency? They surly can destroy us." The Male said while bending to the floor.

"Once we have succeeded in what we are doing there is none that can stand against us."

"Yes, my queen."

…

The Doctor could see the Weeping Angel that stood guard over Elincia's prison cell. This was going to be more difficult that he remembered. Since when did the Light Angelxon decide to keep guards, or even prisoners? He thought to himself. He tried to stretch his mind out to Elincia's but her mind was so tightly wrapped in what seemed to be a web that he could not breach her defenses. The Master began trying as well but both shook their heads. When they looked at the young female Angelxon she was walking up to the Weeping Angel.

"Move," She ordered in the language of the Angelxon. The Angel waited for her to close her eyes before moving. The Doctor and the Master were amazed at the young woman who had seemed so timid that no one was able to approach her without scaring her half out of her mind. "This way, quickly," She motioned for them to the prison cell. She turned off the force field that kept Elincia in and ran to the young Time Lady.

"So, I take it that you're here this time to kill me." Elincia said not looking up. "After all, I must have given you lot quite a headache."

"Well, not me and Koschei, but the Angelxon probably." The Doctor said with a smile. Elincia sat up and quickly lunged forward to hug them both.

"Gods, what the hell took you so long to find me?" She said while looking at them. The Doctor smiled back at her then took her hands.

"We need to go, quickly, they have Weeping Angels."

"I know…they are fucking scary." She slipped her hands out of his and took hold of Gelxina's. "Come with us, we could always use the help of a Light Angelxon."

Gelxina thought for a moment then nodded her head. "I come, hurry, Guard be back soon." They all took off running, Elincia still holding onto Gelxina as they slipped through corridors and finally into the sewers. Normally Elincia would have said something about the stench but this was neither the time nor the place. When they reached the underground tunnels of the Dark Angelxon Elincia let go of Gelxina and took hold of her shoulders.

"You need to not be afraid; I will protect you as best as I can. All right?"

Gelxina nodded her head again but this time took hold of Elincia's hand like a frightened child. "Thank you." The four of them walked through the main entrance to be greeted by the Dark Angelxon leader Xelinxia.

"I take it you have brought a prisoner with you?"

"No, she is not a prisoner nor is she a hostage. I have a life-debt to her, she got us out without the Weeping Angels interfering." Elincia said with force. "And I plan to pay it back to her by letting her stay with me. I shall keep my eyes on her but I want you to treat her like my sister."

Xelinxia smiled. "You would make a great leader. It is sad that you did not become the Time Lord President…they would not have fallen as they had."

The Doctor and the Master watched as Elincia let her black wings unfurl. They had risen up from the black wing tattoos on her back. It was a strange sight; their childhood friend went from no wings and regular Time Lady and was transformed into a Dark Angelxon.

"I may have, but I do not regret turning down the chance." She bowed low and deep to her grandmother. "I wish to take my leave as soon as this war is finished and peace is reached."

"What do you think you're doing?" The Master scolded her. "You hate fighting; you prefer politics to the fighting."

"Politics is its own battlefield, one that is harder to fight. That is why I preferred it; however these people are my people just as much as the Time Lords were. I must help them the only way I can."

The Doctor put a hand on her shoulder. "This is not the only way you can help them. You were a politician first, strategist second and fighter third. You can help them with strategies." He didn't want her fighting, she was the last female Time Lord there was around. She may have had the blood of the Dark Angelxon but she was mostly Time Lord.

Xelinxia shook her head. Then she noticed something around the Gelxina's neck. "You're Xenias' great-great-granddaughter…what a boon. We shall have discussions with you about the peace between our people." Xelinxia held her hand out to Gelxina. The young Light Angelxon apprehensively took hold of Xelinxia's hand. "If we can get you your throne back from your sister, you will become queen and peace can be restored."

"I-I would like that Queen Xelinxia." Gelxina stuttered in the native tongue of the Angelxons.

…

The Superior Angelxon looked at her servant in anger. The room began to grow hotter as her blinding light burned brighter. "You betrayed me my servant," her voice boomed while the servant quivered in the heat and radiance of his queen.

"I am sorry my queen, I did not know your sister Gelxina would disappear like she did." The servant stammered while keeping his head down. "Please, I can retrieve her before it is too late."

"it is already too late for you my servant. Good bye." The queen held her hand up to her eyes and the Weeping Angels grabbed hold of the servant's neck. The queen's light dimmed and she looked to the Weeping Angels. "Find the Dark Angelxon, kill them and my sister."

* * *

A/N: Read and Review please, i ahve twelve more chapters or so...actually thirteen...and then it is finished. But then there will be a sequal that you will need to read Time's Song and War Torn Hearts to understand.


	8. The New Queen

Doctor Who: The Wings of Gallifrey

By Samantha Jane West-Croft

Information:Elincia and the Master are now traveling with Amy and the Doctor but will they find peace in the future or be in constant fear of the past and future? Reference to Past Doctor x OC x Master current JackxOCxMaster It is an AU and i suck at summaries. Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who, I do however own Elincia. She is the creation of being bored and I got stuck with my other Doctor Who fan fiction called War Torn Hearts and Time's Song. I also do not own the creatures known as the Angelxon; they were created by my friend and editor Lady Nightlord. As for my other stories, I had lost all handwritten copies of the second story so I don't really know where it was going…sorry.

Chapter Seven the New Queen

Elincia sat in front of a map of the sewer tunnels and the underground hide-out. She felt the memories and knowledge of the Time Lord flooding back into her mind. She knew what she had to do to help the Dark Angelxons survive and help Princess Gelxina ascend to the throne of the Light Angelxons. But how to perform this great task was another matter entirely. Footsteps broke through Elincia's thoughts and when she turned she saw Amelia standing in the doorway.

"Permission to enter the room, Princess Elincia." Amelia said in a soft joking voice.

"I am no princess, only Gelxina is." Elincia joked back while motioning for Amelia to walk in. She turned her attention back to the maps. "All the knowledge in the universe and I can't figure out how to save these people."

"You're over thinking. That's what is always wrong with the Doctor."

"You might be right," Elincia sat down and retracted her wings into their tattoos. "But it can't be…it's too simple." Elincia squinted at the maps them her eyes widened. "The Weeping Angels themselves. They haven't become power hungry have they?" She ran off to find the Doctor, the Master and a few of the Dark Angelxon talking.

"What is it?" Xelinxia asked seeing the distress in her granddaughter's eyes.

"We need to fuel the Weeping Angels, make them want the power."

The Doctor looked at her like she was losing her mind. "I don't think that's a good idea."

The Master thought for a moment. "Actually, it might be…they will turn on the Queen of the Light Angelxon then the Light Angelxon will have no choice but to destroy what remains of them. Gelxina will attain the throne through the power vacuum left behind and peace will be reached as well."

Elincia nodded her head. "Exactly what I was thinking Koschei, now then we have to find what kind of power they want the most."

All three Time Lords thought for a moment. "Do your people have any kind of weapon that gives off radiation?" The Doctor asked Xelinxia.

"No, we refuse to use radiation unless it is to keep our people warm…but the Queen of the Light does have radiation. She gives it off in large quantities if she is angry."

"I have same power." Gelxina said walking up to them. "I give off radiation and they take if you ask of me."

Elincia closed her eyes. "I don't think that is a good idea…we don't know if it will kill you."

"I live serve you…my people kill many Dark, I repent our sin." Gelxina turned and with a flourish of her wings a bright light illuminated the dark hallways. All had to close their eyes and when they opened them the Weeping Angels were standing there. Gelxina was standing between the Angels and everyone else. "You come kill us, I tell you-you are free if take my power." Gelxina illuminated the area once more and this time when the light faded the Weeping Angels were gone and Gelxina was collapsed on the ground. Her wings were splayed over her body and she looked as if she were at peace but also looked to be dead.

Elincia dropped to the ground beside her and rolled her so that her face was up. She was breathing still. "Thank the Gods." Elincia whispered while looking up at her grandmother and the others. "She's alive, and it seems that what she did has worked."

"She's brave for someone so young and frail." Amelia observed then sat next to Elincia. "You would make a great mother,"

"Not I, my luck with children is horrible. That's why I stuck to politics on Gallifrey." She smiled then wrapped her arms around Amelia in a hug. "I missed you little human."

Amelia opened her mouth to argue but patted Elincia's back carefully. "I missed you too Lin,"

…

The Queen stared open eyed at the Weeping Angels. They had come back but they had not killed anything. "What are you doing, I told you to kill them!" Her eyes blinked and the Weeping Angels were now mere inches from her. "No, I command you to stay away from me!" Her light illuminated the hallway and was suddenly gone.

…

Elincia placed the circlet on top of Gelxina's brow. As the young Angelxon stood there was a hush over the crowd. Both Light and Dark were together for the occasion. "I give the Light Angelxon their new queen as a promise for a better future between both factions of the same race!" Elincia shouted and there was uproar of cheering. Gelxina smiled weakly at Elincia then pulled her family crest off from around her neck.

"I name Elincia sister," Gelxina said while slipping the necklace around Elincia's neck. "She is better than my own. And she is now Princess of Light and Dark as well as Time Lord." Gelxina hugged Elincia. The Doctor and the Master stood on either side of Amelia who was wearing the robes that the Light Angelxon had tailored for her. This was what she wanted to wear for her wedding dress some day.

"Thank you Queen Gelxina, for the gifts you have given us." Tears began to well in Elincia's eyes as she bowed to the queen.

"Thank you giving my people back their freedom. We work with Dark now, for better tomorrow… _all_ generations." Gelxina had tears of her own welling in her eyes as she let go of Elincia and watched as all four people walked to the Tardis. "Come back soon."

"We will," The Doctor said with a smile.

They walked into the Tardis and Elincia took Amelia back to the bedrooms. "You'll need help if you want out of the dress and robes." Elincia said while handing Amelia a pair of stockings, a skirt and a blue blouse.

"Thanks…" Amelia said while watching as Elincia pushed tears from her eyes. "Are you going to be all right?"

"Yeah, I should be. It just feels like I'm running away from home all over again." She smiled at the thought and memory of being a runaway Time Lady.

"Well, are you going to help me or not?" Amelia said with fake irritation. Elincia nodded her head and helped unravel each layer of robe and dress that the Angelxon had put on her. When Elincia walked out of the bedroom Amelia was pulling her normal clothing on. The Doctor was standing in the hallway.

"You could have stayed with them." He said while standing upright.

"Maybe I didn't want to leave."

"You left us a long time ago, why not leave us again?"

Elincia took in a sharp breath. "I was scared; I didn't know what to do when you both asked me that question." Her hands began shaking as the fear settled in. She wanted to make her heart a stone again, just to be around them without feeling the fear again. Her voice barely above a whisper, "Please, I regret doing what I did but I was scared…I was young, foolish and not ready for anything. Forgive me, please."

The Doctor took a step forwards and looked down into her eyes. He wanted to tell her the pain she had put him through, the pain that she had put the Master through as well. "I-I'm not the only one you have to apologize to." He walked away, not wanting to see her face anymore. He had loved her once, asked her to marry him right out of the Academy even. But things had grown more and more complicated during the hours after he had asked her. The Master had asked her around an hour later. When they both found a note tacked to her bedroom door at home they felt broke and betrayed by her.

Elincia's tears fell from her eyes and she walked to her bedroom alone. Amelia walked out in a confused daze. She had heard some of the conversation between the Doctor and Elincia. There was no one in the hallway anymore but she had a good idea of where Elincia would be. She started to go to Elincia's room but figured that she wanted to be left alone.

A/N: R and R please!


	9. Who's Crying Now?

Doctor Who: The Wings of Gallifrey

By Samantha Jane West-Croft

Information: Elincia of Gallifrey was the childhood friend of the Doctor and the Master, but what happens if she is taking care of the Master while he is recovering from fighting the President Rassilon and trying to cure him of the brink of death? Reference to Past Doctor x OC x Master, now JackxOCxMaster (May change description later on)

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who, I do however own Elincia. She is the creation of being bored I also do not own the creatures known as the Angelxon; they were created by my friend and editor Lady Nightlord. I also made a few changes to the Angelxon society of my own, i hope that its' all right.

* * *

Chapter Eight Who's Crying Now?

Elincia sat up on her bed, she had cried until she had no more tears left. How could the Doctor mention the past? She had asked for forgiveness but he had turned her down. She stood up and went to the bathroom. She stepped out of her robes and into the hot shower. The water felt good on her stiff muscles and puffy raw face.

The bedroom door opened and suddenly the Master was standing in front of Elincia. He was still wearing his clothes as the hot water beat on him. "Lin, I'm sorry."

Elincia stood there with her arms folded over her chest, having felt moderately violated. "You could have knocked."

"You wouldn't have heard me. I know what happened between you and Theta, I am sorry…and I…I forgive you."

Elincia dropped her arms and her eyes widened. "You're forgiving me? I thought the Master never forgave anyone or asked for forgiveness."

"I am forgiving you, in the name of our childhood friendship." The Master started to reach forward to touch her cheeks but then noticed she was naked. "Oh my gods, I'm so sorry!" He scrambled out of the shower, knowing full well she might have tried to kill him for doing that.

She forced back the giggles she felt coming to her throat. "There's a towel or two in my bedroom, don't get too much wet." She heard him walk out and close the door. She sat down on the floor of the shower and felt a smile grace her lips.

…

The Master walked out of his bedroom rubbing his hair with the towel and picking at the dry clothes he now wore. He could tell that the Doctor was going to be mad at him for something today. No matter what it was he was going to make sure that Elincia had a good day. The Doctor stood with his back against the wall. "So, you talked to Elincia today?"

"She needed comforting after what you put her through last night." The Master stated while glaring at his childhood friend. "She cried all night long."

"We cried for months."

"I went completely insane." The Master stated while tilting his head to one side. "Doesn't mean I won't forgive her for the pain she caused me."

…

Amelia walked into Elincia's room while the Master and the Doctor were arguing with each other. The Time Lady was wearing a black tube top mid-drift with skinny black jeans and knee high combat boots. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, but not great, thanks for the concern Amy."

Amelia smiled, finally Elincia had called her by her name and not 'little one' or 'little human'. "I know something that might cheer you up…it's called chocolate ice cream." Amelia took hold of Elincia's hand and dragged her to the kitchens. She rummaged through the 'fridge' and found the tub of chocolate ice cream. She grabbed two spoons and they began to devour the ice cream. "I know what happened last night between you and the Doctor. Could you tell me the back story to it all?"

"I would rather not. But seeing as you will have to put up with us three; it all started back at the Academy's so called by your race 'graduation'."

…

Elincia stood next to Theta and Koschei as their parents hugged each of them. Theta pulled Elincia away from everyone else and took hold of both of her hands. "Cia, I wanted to ask you something…I'm not really sure how to ask you this but I guess I can get to the point. Will you marry me?"

Elincia stood there stunned by one of her best friends. She could not answer him, not right away so she had asked for some time. Around lunch Koschei had asked her to join him for a while. He had asked the same question. She was overwhelmed. Fear had encroached upon her mind and she quickly thought of a way to escape answering the questions. Running away was the best option for a while. After all she was going to pursue becoming a Lawyer and Politician of Gallifrey so they would hate her for that anyways.

She wrote a note and left it on her bedroom door. How she had come to hate herself this badly was going to affect her for the rest of her life and she knew it.

…

Amelia stared at Elincia. "You were frightened; I think anyone with half a brain would understand that."

"Not the Doctor, we had dated for a while in the Academy but I…I had said that I wanted time to think about my future so we broke it off. Neither of them knew I was going to go and become a politician." Elincia forced a smile then took another bite of the ice cream.

"They hate politicians I take it?"

"The Doctor actually was Time Lord President for some time, but by then he had been married and had children, actually a granddaughter as well." Elincia smiled softly. "I think I'm the only one of our group who never married or had children."

"Wow, that's weird, I would have thought you would be the first one to have a child or been married."

"That's usually how it works but I guess I was different from everyone else." Elincia got up from the table and thought to herself for a second. "Where's the pool, I'm up for a swim."

…

Elincia dived into the water with a soft splash and Amelia smiled. She had cheered the Time Lady up as much as she could but now the Doctor had a lot of explaining to do. "Come in, the water's great Amy!"

Amelia took off her clothes, changed into a swimming suit and jumped in after Elincia. Elincia had been correct; it was warm but cool at the same time. When Amelia looked around for Elincia the Time Lady was not there. "Elincia,"

"Right behind you," Elincia said calmly while dropping a handful of water on the young human's head. "Thank you Amy, I think you're the first friend I've had that understands me for being me."

Amelia smiled and began floating on her back. "You're welcome…I have a question Elincia."

"What is it?"

"Would you have married one of them?"

Elincia floated with her head touching Amelia's. she had been asking herself the same question for centuries. "I might have, I just don't think it would have been the Doctor."

* * *

A/N: Read and Review, that way i know what my lack of sleep has caused me this time.


	10. Time Lords, Jack, Romance?

Doctor Who: The Wings of Gallifrey

By Samantha Jane West-Croft

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who, I do however own Elincia. She is the creation of being bored and I got stuck with my other Doctor Who fan fiction called War Torn Hearts and Time's Song. I also do not own the creatures known as the Angelxon; they were created by my friend and editor Lady Nightlord. Special thanks to Lil Mizz Blondi, i kept forgetting to thank you for pointing out my stupidity a few chapters ago.

Chapter Nine

The Master stood with his eyes on the horizon. He as waiting for everyone else to leave the Tardis but that was not likely going to happen soon enough. They were in Cardiff waiting for the Tardis to refuel. This was the one place he felt vulnerable. This was where Torchwood was most likely still located. There had been an explosion but that was almost twenty years ago, judging by the finished reconstruction and new constructions in progress, and there was still the perception filter stone sitting close to the entrance of the so called 'Hub'.

There was a loud bang from the Tardis door and Elincia stormed out wearing the only article of clothing they could find that was clean. It was a skirt that came up to her mid thigh and her mid-drift tank top. "I feel like a street walker." She stated bitterly with her arms folded over her chest.

"You look gorgeous." The Master complimented but that quickly earned him a death glare. "All right, a gorgeous street walker."

"You're not helping any." She waved her hand then noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. "Well, if it isn't the Torchwood Team…and UNIT. This is not going to end well." The Doctor and Amelia walked out talking happily when they noticed that Elincia was standing perfectly still.

"Cia, what's wrong?" The Doctor asked as he walked up beside her.

"Torchwood and UNIT have surrounded us…I personally don't care for either." She began to touch her wrist band but Jack walked off the perception filtered stone.

"I wouldn't bother doing that if I were you young lady." Jack said with a grin.

"Young Lady! Why I ought to kill you for that!" She screamed while looking around her person then let her shoulders droop. "Right, mini-skirt equals no weapons."

Jack chuckled then picked Elincia up in a bear hug. "it's good to see you Elincia, I thought you were dead for a while."

"Well, I'm a live and breathing!" Elincia said with a broad grin. When Jack put her down she kissed his cheeks and looked at the others before looking back at Jack. "Why is Torchwood and UNIT following us?"

"I'm sorry to say this but the Daleks have shown up, these ones are strange colors. Blue, yellow, white, red, and orange. They are also much bigger than normal."

"Doctor, what's he talking about?" Elincia asked looking back at the Doctor.

"the Daleks…they've been brought back using pure Dalek DNA." The Doctor stammered before looking Elincia and the Master in the eyes. "Things are not going to be easy anymore."

"No, they're not." Elincia closed her eyes then took hold of the Master's hand. He could sense that she was in emotional pain; it was different from when they were kids. Back then she was missing something but this was a pain of loss and hate. Emotions he had known as well as she had.

"Are you two together?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Gods no," Elincia said while the Master shook his head. "He is like a brother to me just like the Doctor."

"Ah, that's right. You and I were together more often than not." Jack said with a grin.

"JACK!" the Doctor shouted in annoyance. Jack's attention was quickly turned to the Doctor and Amelia. He began flirting. "That's enough Jack."

"Oi, I can stick up for myself Doctor." Amelia said while glaring death daggers at the Doctor. "Sorry Jack, I'm engaged." She held her left hand up to show the ring off.

Jack nodded his head then looked around. The Torchwood team and UNIT backed away quickly. "Well come into the newly build Hub."

They all stood on the stone and were lowered into the large underground building. "What is with people and being underground?" Amelia asked in observance. "The Angelxon were underground for the most part and now Torchwood as well?"

"It keeps certain things cool and other things warm." Elincia stated with a smile. "Actually, I've been wondering the same thing for awhile now myself."

Jack glanced back Elincia with a playful grin that caused the Master to move a little closer to her.

"So, what have the Daleks been up to this time?" Amelia asked while looking around the Torchwood Hub.

"They are currently in orbit on the dark side of the moon." Jack said while standing next to a young woman with black hair. Elincia stared at her for a moment before realizing that the woman was the decendant of Gwen Cooper. "Tosh, how are things going?"

Tosh smiled at Jack then looked at Elincia, the Doctor , the Master and Amelia. "Are they all…"

"No, I'm human…those three are Aliens." Amelia said distancing herself from the three Time Lords.

"Elincia, Doctor…Master," Jack said the Master's name with bitter hatred, "Meet Tosh, Owen and Ianto…Gwen Cooper's kids." He pointed to the three adults in the room. "Of course there is also John Smith and Luke Smith." Elincia could see that John Smith was Martha Jones-Smith and Mickey Smith's son. But Luke, he seemed to be in his late thirties and oddly familiar.

"Do I know you Luke?" She asked while pointing her finger at him.

"Yes, I took your college course of Music Theory." Luke said with a smile.

Elincia smiled at the memory. Luke was the only student that seemed to be able to understand the theory and art behind Music. The Doctor stared at her in concern. "You taught MUSIC?"

Elincia turned to face the Doctor then said: "Yes, I may have been a Lawyer and Politician but music was my way of expressing emotions that I was not allowed to show."

The Master rubbed his hands together. "Well, since everyone seems cozy and happy with each other I'm going back to the Tardis before I get put in handcuffs." He started to head back when Elincia's hand and Amelia's hand shot out and grabbed both his hears. "Ow, ow, ow, abuse!"

Elincia nodded to Amelia who was grinning. "It's only abuse if you don't stand still." They both said in unison.

"Wow, I thought you hated most humans Eli," Jack said as he folded his hands over his chest.

"Well…normally yes but this little one has a lot of spunk for an ape." She retorted while pulling the Master over to the couch. "Now, stay put or I will personally make your life a living hell."

The Master nodded his head with a grin, he wasn't really afraid of what she would do to him. Her threats were usually hollow and when she did follow through it was not a terrible punishment.

…

Tosh backed away from the computers as Elincia and the Doctor began pounding away at the keyboards with Luke. "Are you three sure you need my help?"

"Of course little one, you might be able to tell us if something goes wrong with the computer…or at least me because I won't be paying attention to the screen." Elincia slipped her hand into the Doctor's pocket, pulled out his sonic screwdriver and dove under the computers. She began pointing the screwdriver at, setting three, the cords and mother boards of the computers. There were sparks flying around her and she yelped loudly when one hit her hands. She quickly got out and ran to the bathroom. Running cold water on her hands she began cursing at herself and human technology.

"You do realize you just blew up one of the mother boards." Jack said leaning in the doorway.

"I got that…give that thing back to the Doctor will you?" She was pointing at the sonic screwdriver on the counter. When Jack crossed the threshold of the doorway he kissed her cheek and sliped the screwdriver into his pocket.

"I think you should go take a nap, you look tired."

"Time Lords need less sleep than you humans do."

"Yes but you need the sleep all the same as we do, now come on. You can sleep in my office for a while." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, only now noticing the burn marks on her hands. "But first we need to get those looked at by Owen."

After Owen Cooper patched together her hands Jack led her to his office and pulled down a cot for her. It was not the softest of cots but it quickly helped her fall asleep.

…

Jack stood beside the Master and the Doctor, having just helped Elincia find his office to sleep. It was weird seeing the Master and the Doctor standing in the same room let alone working together to fix a problem. "Ok, this is beginning to creep me out. How are you still alive and why are you letting him help you?"

"Elincia," They both answered then turned to glare at each other.

"Elincia saved my life," The Master explained.

"Elincia is a childhood friend." The Doctor stated at the same time.

Amelia stood up from the couch. "And they both like her."

Jack made an 'oh' shape with his mouth then smiled at the two Time Lords. This was going to be more fun than he had first realized. "Pizza anyone?"

* * *

A/N: Read and Review please!


	11. Chapter 11

Doctor Who: The Wings of Gallifrey

By Samantha Jane West-Croft

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, Torchwood or Sara Jane Adventures. The only thing I do own is Elincia. Sorry it took me so long to put these next few chapters up, I was taking a long Hiatus since School was out and I needed a break. This chapter will not have a title because I was away from this for too long.

* * *

Chapter Ten

When Elincia woke up Luke, Ianto and John were standing in Jack's office, unaware that she was there. "I don't like that we have the Master helping us. I know that Jack tells everyone that he can be of some use but it's eerie." John said while waving his hands around in the air. "All the stories that my mother told me were of him being this evil Time Lord bent on ruling the Universe."

"Those are the same stories that Jack has told me. But something is off…he seems calmer than he was in the stories." Ianto said.

"That's because I did something that hurt him." Elincia said while sitting up on the cot. Ianto and John jumped but Luke smiled. "I was shot by Jack a few months ago, for everyone else but a century for me, and for a Time Lord when they are dying they can regenerate. I regenerated but the energy was not dissipating from my body. I forced it into the Master and ever since he was calmer. I don't know how or why but that is what happened."

She sniffed the air and caught scent of food, more specifically pizza. "Yes, they ordered pizza while you were asleep…I saved you some Professor." Luke said with a smile. He held out at plate of the food to her and she began eating a slice. Normally she would have been more delicate and careful about how she ate but she was strangely more hungry than normal.

"I like that name, the Professor, and thank you for the food Luke." Elincia stood up, having finished her food, and walked out to the rest of the group. "All right, food, sleep, where's the beer?"

Jack smiled then tossed her a bottle. Both male Time Lords stared at her then watched her guzzle the bottle. After she finished the bottle she began working beside her friends and fellow Time Lords. Her mind was focused n finding out what the Daleks were wanting. Then something clicked. The ship was pointing towards Cardiff itself.

"The Rift, has it been active at all?" She asked while going over to the Rift manipulator.

"Not much in the past decade or so." Luke said while moving right next to her. "I think the most it's been active is the occasional weevil that appears."

Elincia thought for a moment then took off to where the Tardis had been parked.

"Where's she going?" Ianto asked while pointing at Elincia.

"Not a clue." The Doctor and the Master stared at the computer screen. They both looked at each other. "No…"

Elincia began looking around the Tardis for something, anything that would stop or even kill a Dalek. Her eyes darted around then saw something glimmering out of the corner of her eye. When she turned to look at it she saw that it was an old Gallifrey weapon. She dragged it out and grinned. "Yes, this will do nicely thank you." She spoke softly to the Tardis. As she walked out the Doctor and the Master were about to open the doors.

"No, you are not using that!" The Doctor screamed at her.

"I never said I was going to use it directly at them…merely use the rift manipulator to send a wave to stop them."

The Doctor was still glaring at her. "I don't think you—"

"Theta, if she doesn't do this then what will happen to the Earth? We don't know what it is that they want but we have a good idea." The Master said while standing between them. "I say we let her try this idea that she's got, and we should help her."

After all three Time Lords attached the weapon they began bickering about the outcome of what might happen. Elincia was trying to defend her thoughts about the outcome but was being shot down by an angry Doctor. "If we fire this it will rip open the rift and kill millions in a large radius from this spot."

"And if we don't do this Theta, then the whole universe will be destroyed by the Daleks!" Elincia finally outburst while grabbing hold of the Doctor's shoulders. "You know the price of this; it's higher than the cost of thousands of human lives!"

"There has to be a way to solve this without that much destruction." Jack said while walking up to the two arguing Time Lords. "Just for our sakes, please Elincia try to think of something other than opening the Rift."

"We could use the Tardis, but just like us she is the last of her kind." The Master stated while putting a hand to his chin in thought. "Or,"

Elincia nodded her head and let go of the Doctor. "Or we could use my Vortex Manipulator to stabilize a connection between the Rift, the Tardis and the weapon."

Amelia stood there stunned at the three Time Lords. "You, you…were willing to kill us Elincia?"

"I shared the same views as the other Time Lords, aside from the Doctor, for a long time. The human race was just some mistake of the universe. And there will always be times when I wish that your kind would just die out." Elincia said without flinching. She could see the confusion and distrust in Amelia and the other human's eyes. The only one who did not seem affected by her words was Jack. Typical, she thought, only he could understand where I was coming from. "However, there was a time where a young human showed me my mistakes in my distrust and hatred. I only hope that he will forgive me for what I tried to do."

Jack looked down at the ground and the Master looked at her sideways.

"Can we seriously get back to saving the world?" Ianto said bitterly while walking up to them. "It's time that we actually get more done than bickering."

Elincia nodded her head. "He's right, Doctor…here." She took off the wristband and put it in his hands. "I don't think I need it anymore." She walked away and to Jack's office.

Jack followed her and sat down on the cot next to her. "I already forgave you for trying to blow me up. As for the other things you tried to do to me…I think I deserved them."

Elincia smiled. "What if this does not work?"

"Is that fear I hear in your voice?" Jack asked with smile. He put a finger under her chin and touched his forehead to hers. "It will work, you, the Doctor and even the Master are the most brilliant people I know."

"That's because we're Time Lords," Elincia managed to say without letting her fear slip through her voice.

"But you're also so much more than just Time Lords, you're survivors. Don't worry we'll get through this." Jack tilted her head up a little more and let his lips touch hers. "I'm sorry,"

"For what?" Elincia whispered while kissing him back.

"For shooting you a while back." Jack wrapped his arm around her waist and looked her in the eyes.

"I had it coming." Elincia said smiling but that smile faded when thoughts of her childhood friends crept into her mind. Jack started kissing her again and she pushed lightly on his chest. "Jack, I loved you once, you knew that…but lately being around Theta and Koschei again has made things more complicated."

"I know," Jack nodded his head and pulled her into a hug. "Just don't forget that I will always be here to pick up the pieces."

Elincia rested into his arms; it was nice to have the comfort of a friend other than the Doctor, the Master and Amelia. The office door opened and the Master quickly turned to leave. Elincia slipped out of Jack's arms and started to go after him. Ianto saw her stumbling and quickly grabbed her arm to steady her.

"You all right Miss Elincia?" Ianto asked while looping her arm through his.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little uneasy." Elincia replied. The stability he was giving her allowed her to wlak perfectly fine all the way over to the Doctor who was looking at her like something was wrong. "Doctor, what is it?"

"The Daleks…they sent a message." The Doctor pushed a couple keys on the keyboard and an image appeared. Gelxina and Xelinxia were standing in the middle of the five Daleks. Elincia closed her eyes and forced back the flood of tears. "They want us to stop what we are doing or they will kill them."

Jack walked out and was stunned by the image of two Angelxons being held prisoner by five Daleks. "Those are…Angelxons." He whispered while standing close to Tosh and Owen. "This can't be good if they have Angelxons captured."

"It's worse than 'not good'," Elincia said in a whisper. "Those two are the royals of both halves of their race. The one in black in Xelinxia and the one in white is Gelxina."

Amelia took hold of Elincia's hand and smiled at her softly. "The Doctor will figure something out."

"I don't have any choice Amy," the Doctor said while putting one more cord into the weapon. "They have to die in order for the universe to live."

"No," Elincia said while grabbing Jack's wristband from his wrist. Jack looked at her stunned. Elincia spun the Doctor around and reached into his pocket.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The Master roared with anger as he stormed up to her.

"Saving them and the universe." Elincia replied pointing the screwdriver at the wristband. "Don't wait for me." She kissed him lightly on the forehead and touched the wristband.

…

Gelxina stood beside her friend and ally Xelinxia. They were not afraid of dying to keep the universe alive. But the White Dalek was beginning to frighten her. She took hold of Xelinxia's hand knowing that the older Angelxon was used to tough situations like this. During the War they had been enemies but now that she had assumed the throne from her evil older sister they were invincible but only together. Xelinxia tightened her hand slightly on Gelxina's then nodded her head. There was a flash and when both Angelxon's turned they saw Elincia grabbing hold of their hands and touching the wristband.

…

The Doctor stared at the screen as he saw Elincia appear then disappear with the Angelxon's. He knew that they were going back to their home planet. But for how long was Elincia going to be with them? He could tell that Jack wanted his wristband back but now was not the time to worry with that. The Master had his hands ready to type and so did Luke. When the Doctor nodded his head the two began typing as fast as they could and they were typing in the access codes.

Soon enough there was screaming then nothing from the Daleks. When they looked at the Computer screen they could only see the static white and black of the screen. Everyone let out a collective sigh but the Doctor could tell that that was not going to be the end of their problems. Something was telling him that Elincia was going to be in more danger than anyone else.

* * *

A/N: There, only nine more to go...wooohooo!


	12. Revelations

Doctor Who: The Wings of Gallifrey

By Samantha Jane West-Croft

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, Torchwood or Sara Jane Adventures. The only thing I do own is Elincia. Sorry it took me so long to put these next few chapters up, I was taking a long Hiatus since School was out and I needed a break.

* * *

Chapter Eleven Revelations

Elincia sat with her grandmother and adopted sister. It was nice being with the Angelxon again but she missed Theta and Koschei. She wondered how everything had been solved with the Daleks and if the weapon had worked. Xelinxia grabbed hold of her granddaughter's hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Elincia dear, you mustn't worry anymore. They will come and get you in the end."

Gelxina nodded her head then said in the Angelxon language: "You were brave, thank you for saving us."

"I would have saved you anyways." Elincia said while letting out a yawn. "I think I'm going to bed now…good night sister and grandmother."

Gelxina watched as her sister walked down the great hallway. She looked at her foster-grandmother and tilted her head to one side. "I thought Time Lords needed less sleep than most life-forms."

"She's had a stressful day; we must let her rest before asking her to help with our current problem." Xelinxia said while walking towards the window. Outside the shield covered palace was a desolate planet burning with the fires of a new war. This one was the war that the Daleks had brought to them through the crack in time. "The Oricana will be guarded…we must not let anyone unworthy get their hands on it."

…

The Doctor stood in the Tardis with Jack and the Master as Amy walked up to her fiancé. She was supposed to only be saying hello and that she was all right but when she started back to them she had a mixture of emotions on her face. Rory was following her. Rory had known Elincia when she would make random stops in for the children in the hospital as well as the nurses. She would bring them cookies, coffee and other sweets to make them all smile.

Amy came back with Rory not far behind. Jack stood between the Master and the Doctor, mostly to stop any arguments or fights that they may start. "He said he will help." Amy said while standing next to the Doctor. "I think we're ready don't you?"

"You can't be serious." The Master said while looking at Rory critically. "For all we know there will be more danger than what we just faced today."

"You've got to be kidding right? Angelxon was almost a paradise when we left it last week." Amy said while glaring at the Master.

"Almost," The Doctor said raising his index finger. "I am getting the feeling that the Daleks got their hands on Gelxina and Xelinxia through war."

Jack nodded his head then looked at how Amy was holding Rory's hand and that both of them seemed slightly saddened and angry. "I'll look after them, make sure that they don't get hurt. The two of you need to find Elincia and get her the hell out of there."

…

Elincia woke slowly to the sound of singing. As she got out of bed she saw Gelxina running down the hallway. In her hands was a small box. Not far behind her were two of the five Daleks. Elincia tucked her necklace, unconsciously, under her shirt and gave chase. Without looking or thinking she touched her wristband, teleported up to Gelxina and grabbed hold of her. As they teleported out of there Elincia grabbed hold of the Box in the young Angelxon Queen's hands. "What is in this?" Elincia asked.

"It's…important." Gelxina said in the ancient tongues of Gallifrey. "You need to go…they come for you and box."

Elincia turned around as the Tardis began to appear. "If it's what I think it is…you're coming with us." She grabbed hold of Gelxina but the young woman struggled to get away.

"No, I rebuke you as sister, go now. You no longer welcome here." Gelxina was crying as she spoke those words. She could see the Doctor and the Master standing there as Elincia let go of her.

"We can help you and your people." The Doctor said walking up to Elincia's right side.

"Not anymore…we are dying…" Gelxina said quietly. She saw Amy and two other human males walk out of the Tardis. One seemed ready to flirt with her but she quickly put her hand over her mouth. The sleeve of her dress hid her face well enough. "Hurry, the Oricana must not be given to them." Gelxina pushed Elincia and the Doctor back towards the Tardis.

"What's an Oricana?" Elincia, Amy and Rory asked in unison. It was strange for Elincia to not know anything but it did happen on rare occasions.

"Later, go now…come in fifty hours to this exact spot." Gelxina said then turned as several male Light Angelxon walked in. All were singing songs of peace but it was only to calm the populace that was hiding in the Palace.

…

Elincia sat on the ground staring at the small box. It was no bigger than the palm of her hand and it held more mysteries than anything she had encountered before. The Doctor looked back at her then sighed. "The Oricana was supposed to be an instrument that the Time Lords had given them. It can be used to either create or destroy. Only an Angelxon could use it, and they have to know what they are doing."

"This box is Time Lord Tech I take it." Jack asked sitting next to Elincia. The Master was on the other side of her and he seemed to be glaring at Jack behind Elincia's head.

"Yes, the text that I had read about the Oricana is that it is around centimeters in length, and about centimeters in diameter." The Doctor crouched down in front of Elincia. "You are the only one here who knows music theory, the only one who knows how to play a flute properly."

Amy saw that Elincia was getting overwhelmed by all of this and she instantly shoved the Doctor aside and hauled Elincia to her feet. Rory followed the two women around the Tardis and into the Kitchens. Amy sat Elincia down and put a small tub of chocolate ice cream in front of her. "Eat up…we've got some time."

All three of them had spoons and they slowly began to eat the ice cream. Rory could see Elincia's face as the weight seemed to be lifted off her shoulders. "So, you're like the Doctor?"

"If by being an Alien then yes. We, the Doctor, the Master and I, are the last of our kind." Elincia replied then looked up from the box in her hands. "First it was just Earth and the universe, now it's my own people, all of the Angelxons…they're all I have left of a formal home."

"So use the Ori…Ori…" Rory loked to Amy for help on how to pronounce the word.

"Oricana, it sounds like a wonderful instrument." Amy said with a smile. Slowly she reached out and touched Elincia's hand. "Open the box, look at the flute…see if it even works."

Elincia slowly opened the box and pulled out the silver flue. Sure enough it was sixty centimeters in length and two in diameter. The nose was shaped just right for playing and the finger holes were just perfect for her fingers. She brought the flute to her mouth and blew lightly. A quiet but sharp began to hang in the air. Elincia pictured in her mind the sand that had been on the planet Florana. The smell and breeze suddenly wafted through the kitchen and Amy let out a sigh.

"It works," Rory asked.

"It works," Amy and Elincia agreed.

"But I don't think I _should_ play it."

* * *

A/N: Eight more to go until my next story Longest Time


	13. Death's Door

Chapter Twelve

Elincia stood with the group. She had finally gotten a change of clothes. Now she wore black skinny jeans, a black tank top and a black trench coat. Amy and Rory beside Jack while the Master and the Doctor were behind Elincia. She waited for Gelxina to show but when the time came the Angelxon did not appear. They stood there for a few more minutes when finally Gelxina ran in and closed the door swiftly. "You know how to play Oricana?" Gelxina asked while pointing at the box in Elincia's hands.

"I am sorry; I don't know how…it was meant for Angelxon only…not Time Lords." Elincia started to give the box to Gelxina. As Gelxina reached out there was a swift motion to Elincia's right and they all turned to see the Blue Dalek and two light Angelxons. One of whom was Gelxina's sister and the other was her loyal servant.

"Give me the box Time Lord." Gelxina's sister said holding her hand outstretched. Elincia drew the box back to her body and looked as the Former Queen began sending forth her light. "Give it to me or I will destroy you and everything in this room."

"You do that and the box is destroyed as well." The Doctor said.

"Fine, I will take the life of the next best thing." The Former Queen held her hand out and instantly the light wrapped around Jack and the Master. The Master began to grab at his throat and he stared at Elincia while Jack just glared at the Former Queen. Jack was the first to fall to the ground and Elincia turned to help the Master. Her grip on the box grew tighter but as the Master began to fall she lifted the box and threw it at the Former Queen.

The Former Queen caught the box and turned to the Dalek. "I shall find the music to play and we shall begin."

After the Former Queen and her servant left, the Dalek was the only thing in the room that stood between them and the Former Queen. Elincia knelt beside the Master and leaned over him to make sure that he was breathing. When she heard nothing, no breath, no heartbeats, she began pushing her hands against his chest. After a count of thirty she tilted his head back and began two breaths. After two minutes of going back and forth she finally began to feel the tears sting her eyes. Her hand stretched out and she began slapping him while screaming: "Breath you fucking idiot!"

She was pulled back by the Doctor, Amy, Rory and Jack. She began sobbing against both Jack and the Doctor. The Dalek began advancing only to stop short. Elincia got to her feet and slipped out the silver flute. "you sick…abomination. You and your kind were never meant to exist!" Elincia screamed while pointing the flute at it.

The Dalek began to advance towards her and Jack leaped in the way. Elincia brought the flute to her lips and blew lightly while the Dalek shot Jack. Elincia pictured the Dalek disappearing, being destroyed even, but as she played there was a loud female scream. Gelxina knelt beside Jack as the Dalek pointed at her. The music became louder when suddenly there was a loud popping noise like a crack being opened. Elincia stood there stunned. The Dalek had vanished just like before. When she turned to the Master, knowing full well that Jack was going to be fine, she let tears fall freely.

The Doctor started for her but stopped when she brought the flute to her lips. Jack got up with a gasp and put a hand on her shoulder. "Be sure that he really is dead." Jack said while slipping his hands over hers. The Doctor walked slowly to the Master only to help him sit up. Elincia let go of the flute and rushed over to him. Her arms wrapped around him tightly and the tears slowed in their decent.

"Lin," The Master whispered while wrapping his fingers around her wrists. "You're strangling me."

Elincia let go and brushed the tears away. "I thought you were dead!"

Rory looked at the doorway as the Former Queen walked back in. "Guys," he called out in alarm. Jack ran back to Rory and Amy then shoved them back into the Tardis. Elincia got to her feet and took the Oricana from Jack.

"So you managed to find out how to use the Oricana…" The Former Queen said while holding her hand out fingers splayed openly. "Give it to me,"

"Never, not even if it was the end of the universe." Elincia said with a smirk. She could feel the power that the Oricana was giving off, what she wanted could be in her grasp with just a few notes and free thoughts. She could recreate Gallifrey; all of the Time Lord Society would bow to her as their savior, their leader, their creator.

Gelxina stood up and grabbed at Elincia's shoulder.""Don't listen to the Oricana; you must fight its power over you." Elincia looked back; she could see the worry in the Doctor's eyes, the fear in Jack's and the understanding in the Master's. Her fingers let go of the Oricana and Gelxina quickly grabbed it before her sister could. As soon as the flute had left her hand she no longer felt the power, the lust and the control that she had had.

"Sister, dear sister, not even you can control the power in the Oricana, one day you will want what I want. One day you shall see that what you are about to do will be wrong."

The Master got to his feet slowly while the Former Queen's attention was on her sister and Elincia. He yanked the Oricana from Gelxina and took the Sonic Screwdriver from the Doctor. "And if you don't leave this world then I will destroy the Oricana!" The Master said while pointing the screwdriver at the Oricana. Elincia turned to face him sharply. Fear was in her eyes just like the fear that was in Gelxina and the Former Queen. It was, as he had suspected, attaching itself to them.

"We have no choice…Elincia, you must think. What is for the good of us all?" The Doctor asked. "Think Cia; think before it's too late."

Elincia could hear the Doctor's words but there was little on her mind. "Take its power away or put it back in the box and throw the Oricana into a sun." She managed to say while tensing her muscles. "I will stay here until you get back." She closed her eyes then looked to the Former Queen.

"One day you will regret doing this Elincia of Gallifrey." The Former Queen said. Her Servant began to look agitated but then turned on the Former Queen. His hands wrapped around her throat and pressed harder and harder until the Former Angelxon Queen's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her head flopped backwards. The Servant let go of her body and watched it descend unto the ground. She looked graceful yet terrifying, beautiful but dangerous and she looked as if she were at peace. But everyone in the room knew she was asleep.

"And that is the end of this battle." The Master said while tossing the Oricana in the air and catching it. He tapped his leg in the all too familiar dun, dun, dun, dun beat but then grinned at the Doctor and Jack. "What? I'm not allowed to have a little insanity?"

* * *

A/N: WOW it's been a long time? Anyone miss me? I had a lot going on but its almost over. then you won't hear from this story anymore!


	14. Geronimo

Chapter Thirteen

Cleaning up after war was hard normally for humans but it was even harder for the Angelxon's. This war had lasted for almost a decade and almost their entire planet was in ruin. The Master had given Elincia the flute to use but she saved it for the more drastic of things. But after the rebuilding; Elincia found herself trying to come up with ways of recreating Gallifrey. That was when Amy and Rory had to take the flute away and put it in the box. There were going to be consequences of the Oricana, they all knew that by using it the few times that Elincia had somewhere in the universe the opposite happened.

In the Palace of Light Gelxina was preparing yet another celebration, not just the celebration of their liberation but also the wedding. It was her way of promising peace between Light and Dark even more. She was marrying one of Xelinxia's sons. She of course spent enough time with him to know that her decision was right. Elincia stood beside Gelxina as the ceremony took place. She had worn the same robes her grandmother had given her the day she first arrived on the planet.

The Master stood in the Tardis not really wanting to deal with the wedding. It reminded him too much of the other women he had married. Lucy, his own Time Lady Wife from long ago. Everyone he had ever loved, or pretended to love, he ended up hurting. Maybe that was why Elincia had said no to him when she had; she knew he was going to break her hearts. The Tardis doors swung open and everyone walked in. everyone save for Elincia. He looked at the Doctor who only shook his head. "She said she'll be right back…I told her five minutes before we go after her."

The Master nodded his head and went to his bedroom. The Tardis was no longer humming at him angrily, now she was humming in concern. That was all he needed someone to understand him and that was what Elincia was. Someone who understood him for what and who he was. The bedroom door opened slowly and Elincia walked in. the robes seemed to glide around her so slowly that he thought time had stopped for them both.

"Lin, I—"

She put her finger tips over his lips and made shushing noises. "It's all right," She said softly while brushing her hand over his cheek. "I made a realization."

He took a gulp of air then watched as she sat down next to him. "What was it?"

"That maybe I should have not been so stupid as a youth," She said while taking hold of his hands. "Koschei, I'm so sorry for what I did to you."

"Gods, must I keep telling you that I already forgave you?" He asked sarcastically while tightening his hands around her slender fingers. There was a long silence between them that only grew more intense as the seconds passed into minutes. Neither could read the others thoughts but knew that sooner or later they were going to be interrupted. Sure enough Jack walked in with a slightly worried look on his face.

"Oh, I thought he had killed you." Jack said with disdain. He still hated the Master for what had happened. Elincia shot to her feet having let go of the Master and going up to Jack.

"Now I really am thinking that you human's are degenerate." Elincia said while looking him in the eyes. "Get out…now."

Jack held his hands up and started to walk away.

"He's right to worry you know." The Master said getting to his feet.

Elincia closed her eyes and let the Master wrap his arms around her. "Yes, but he should know better than to say those things around me."

...

Amy sat with Rory in the kitchens as Elincia walked, almost skipped, around while cooking. Something was not quite right with the female Time Lord. Rarely was she in the mood to hum, skip and cook at the same time. Amy looked at her fiancé with a worried look that passed between the two of them.

"Elincia, what happened?" Amy asked while keeping her eyes on Rory.

"I can't have a good morning?" Elincia asked while looking over her shoulder at the two humans. Rory looked at Amy then shrugged.

"Well, we didn't hear anything last night." The Doctor said while walking in with Jack. "Where's the Master?"

"Still asleep…he doesn't like talking much." Elincia giggled then began serving the food. Apparently it was scrambled eggs, toast, sausages and strawberries. The Doctor bit into a little bit of everything then looked at Elincia surprised.

"Where, no when, did you learn how to cook?"

Rory dropped his fork and stared at Elincia in both fear and worry. Amy patted Rory's hand then smiled. "Don't worry, it's good." When Rory bit into his food his eyes widened and he nodded his head.

Elincia smiled then put together a plate for the Master and a plate for herself. She walked carefully with one plate balanced on her head and the other in her left hand. She put the plate on her head on the bedside table then headed for her room. Elincia slipped out of her robes and into a pair of black silk pajama pants and her black tank top. Her first thought was to forget the compromising position she had found herself in that morning.

_The Master was fast asleep with his face resting against the nape of her neck. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands curled up against his chest. She slowly opened her eyes and felt slightly comfortable for all of two seconds then realized that it might be a little too frightening for the both of them. Sure they hadn't done anything but the positions were still enough to show their true emotions. _

Elincia shook her head then ate her food quickly. After the food was finished she lay back on her bed and let her mind wander into meditation.

…

Jack waved his goodbyes then grabbed hold of Elincia. "You know I will always be here in case you change your mind right?" He asked before kissing her. It was a long drawn, hungry, but passionate kiss that Elincia felt like melting, but then pushed him away lightly with a smirk.

"Yes, I know, but you scare me sometimes…it's that fixed point thing…I can't stand your presence for more than a week." She joked then walked back to the Tardis. The Master started to follow her when he turned to look at Jack.

"You take damn good care of her," Jack warned while playing with his gun. Amy told him to stop but the Captain shrugged. "I can't help that I hate him, it's got to do with what he put me through for about a year."

Amy shook her head then walked Rory back into the Tardis. Elincia was standing there rubbing her mouth like being kissed by Jack hurt her. Amy tilted her head to one side then put an arm around her shoulder. "Everything is going to be ok; I think we might be able to help you."

"With what?" Elincia asked looking at the two humans with surprise and curiosity.

"Getting your boyfriend…the Master, back" Rory said with the same smile as his fiancé.

"You've got to be kidding me." Elincia let her shoulders droop as she looked at them attentively. "I'm getting dating advice from two humans who are supposed to be getting married."

Rory looked at Elincia then at Amy. "Well…"

"Well what? And what is all this yelling about?" The Doctor asked as he and the Master walked in.

"Nothing," All three piped up then Elincia cleared her throat when the Master gave her the same look that she had given Rory and Amy. Finally the Doctor had mentioned that they needed to get going before too long and Elincia thought back to a few places and times in Earth's history that might have been pleasant for them to go to that might not involve too much danger.

"Oh I know," Elincia started remembering the correct locations as she ran about the control console. "Heading Lythaxi System, cluster six, beta point five."

"But that takes us to…" The Doctor started to say while blinking at her.

"Uthuma, Are you certain that it's safe?" The Master finished while helping her.

"If it wasn't do you think I would be putting in the coordinates?" She retorted before looking at him. Amy opened her mouth to speak but saw the look that passed between the Master and Elincia. Her attention was then turned to the Doctor, he was sending off waves of jealousy but only slightly.

"To Uthuma it is!" The Doctor said with a grin, "Geronimo!"

* * *

A/N: WOW it's been a long time? Anyone miss me? I had a lot going on but its almost over. then you won't hear from this story anymore!


	15. Sickness

Chapter Fourteen

The planet Uthuma was warm for having no sun at all. But then the Doctor explained to Amy and Rory that Uthuma's sun was within its core. The planet gave off natural aura like lights during the day that dulled away at night and when no one was actually focused on something, one could smell the fragrance of many types of fruits and flowers. Even the grass had a pleasant smell.

Elincia ran towards a tree and began climbing its strangely shaped branches. Finally she perched on one that was just the right shape for sitting on. She giggled then looked down at everyone.

"She used to do that when we were children," The Doctor said softly to Amy and Rory. "She would climb the trees and leap from one to the next while the Master and I struggled to catch her. That was her way of keeping us on our toes, but we always got her back in the Academy."

"Yeah, by getting her in lots of trouble." Amy said back while keeping her eyes on Elincia. "How long will it be before the people of this planet show up?"

"They're already watching us…but if they come out of hiding you must not be alarmed." The Master said looking around them. "They do not all look pleasant to the eyes."

"What are you talking-oh my." Rory blinked several times as a creature walked out of some bushes and stood underneath Elincia. The Creature stood to be nearly seven feet tall with a white horn atop it's head and blue fur covering most of its' body. A long tail twitched back and forth behind it and it opened its mouth to reveal long sharp pointy teeth. "Elincia, you might want to—"

Elincia jumped down and tilted her head to one side. She began making odd purring like noises then giggled as the creature made the same noises but in a different pattern.

"They're like cats almost…but you must be careful, they are very much like warriors." The Doctor said as they all walked towards Elincia and the Uthuman.

"He says his name is Raw, and he wants to know what we are doing here without a guide." Elincia translated for Rory and Amy.

"Well Raw, we just got here." The Doctor said not letting it slip how they got there.

Raw raised an eyebrow then looked at Amy and Rory. He began making the same noises, again in a different pattern but some were starting to sound familiar to Amy and Rory, and then motioned to them. "He asked why there were two humans traveling with three non-humans."

"We like their company." The Master said before putting his perception filter to max hoping that the Uthuman did not notice.

Raw looked at the Master then growled dangerously.

"I don't think Raw likes you Master," Amy said in a whisper.

"No, he's just growling because he loves me." The Master retorted sarcastically.

Raw moved towards the Master but Elincia stood in the way. "He's no longer a murderer of people. Only Daleks."

It comes as no surprise when Raw grabbed the Master's shoulders. The Uthuman's hands engulfed both shoulders and the Master flinched. "You caused terrible destruction Time Lord." Raw said with venom hanging on his every word. Elincia put her hand on Raw's forearm and let her wings unfurl.

"He was a child. He could not control the very thing the Time Lords put in his mind." Elincia said while lifting Raw's right arm off the Master.

Raw looked at Elincia as she put the drumming, that had been in the Master's mind, telepathically into Raw's. Raw wreathed for a second then nodded his head. "He still must stand trial for the destruction he caused to my people."

The Doctor could feel the pain Elincia was giving off. "Can we at least take the humans back?"

Amy's eyes widened and she got in front of the Doctor. "No, I am not leaving just because of some trial. Elincia might need help after all."

"Amy," Rory whispered, "You need to think about this."

"He's right," The Doctor said, "If you knew all the things he has done to the humans alone you would want him locked away."

Elincia looked at Raw pleadingly. She knew of only one thing that might cause this Uthuman Leader to sway leniency. "Please, you must reconsider Raw, if your people find him guilty he will be…" She looked back at the Master, her eyes welling with tears. "We are the last of the Time Lords, the three of us. Once three of your people, back when there was only ten of your kind left, were found guilty of murdering a Gallifreyan Delegate but I was the one who petitioned to spare their lives. Do not turn aside _that_ life-debt."

Raw looked at Elincia long and hard. "You have changed Time Lady; you are not like the others however. You have wings of Angelxon."

"Yes, I have their wings because I have their blood." Elincia said then realized he was trying to get her off topic. "But my warning stands firm Uthuman. You have a life-debt to me and I am asking you to repay this through letting my friend go."

Two female Uthuman walked out of the brush and tilted their heads to Elincia. "She is the Time Lady who saved us is she not Raw?" they both asked in unison. Their fur was a light blue compared to his and they stood to be around six-in-a-half feet tall.

"Aye," Raw said with a nod. He folded his arms over his chest. "And that Time Lord is the one who nearly destroyed our whole planet."

The one on the right walked over to the Master then touched his face gently. "He means no more harm to us,"

Elincia let out a relieved sigh. If anyone was going to convince Raw that the Master should not stand trial it was those two. "Thank you Serenity."

"Do not thank us yet." They said in unison once again. "We must have council with the others." The three Uthuman walked off, Raw more angrily than the others. Elincia closed her eyes and felt every nerve, every muscle tense under her skin. Amy walked up beside her then forced a small smile.

"We will get this solved…you and the Master should probably go."

"They will want to hear from us as well." The Doctor said calmly while walking towards the brush. He turned when no one was following him. "Are you coming?"

The four of them followed, the Master was completely silent. Why had Elincia just tried to save him? He knew the answer but didn't want to believe it. He did not deserve life after all that he had done, and he would not have blamed the Uthuman if they sentenced him to death.

Elincia walked beside him, just as quiet save for when Amy and Rory asked questions about the Uthuman. "The Uthuman live as long if not longer than most Time Lords," Elincia and the Doctor explained.

"They were nearly destroyed a long time ago. We had a small…war with them because of Koschei there." The Doctor said pointing back at the Master. "I don't really remember what he had said but it was apparently bad enough that they went to war with us. Centuries passed, little battles here and there not very many casualties either." The Doctor grinned.

"I found that those three, Raw, Serenity and Hope, were being put on trial of the murder of a Gallifreyan Delegate. That was my first real case as a Gallifreyan Lawyer too. I got them their freedom and now all three owe me a life-debt." Elincia finished while glaring at the Doctor. Quickly she switched to the language of their youth. "Do not think this is funny, it is hard to deal with the Uthuman courts…their numbers will have grown exponentially. And they will not be easily persuaded against what they have already decided."

The Doctor stopped and stared at her stunned. HE did not understand why she was defending the Master until it dawned on him. Elincia still wanted the memories of their childhood to linger. Sure the Master was 'sane' now but how long would it really last? The only reason why the Doctor let the Master travel with them was to keep him around incase anything happened.

As they walked into a clearing the group found several dozen or more Uthuman all ranging in color from light sky blue to dark purple. The only one that stuck out was a deep red colored one that stood up when the Master came into the clearing. The Red Uthuman was a female that wore the rest of their kind. It was a wooden pendant carved with three fangs and at the base of each fang were three circles.

"You have brought the Destroyer here?" The Red Uthuman asked while pointing at Elincia.

Elincia stepped in front of her friends and nodded her head. "I had hoped that your people would not recognize him, he wears something known as a perception filter. He means no harm."

"My daughters have told me this; I have taken the name of Chieftess. Do you know why?"

Elincia held her head high and shoulders back. She looked as if she were ready to fight the Uthuman herself. "Your husband died and you did not have a son that was old enough by him."

"That much you can guess. But do you know why my husband died?"

"No," Elincia answered. Her face was a stone; there was no emotion, not even in her eyes. "But I can guess that it has something to do with my friend and the foul stench in the air."

Elincia was not meaning a literal stench but there was something wrong with the air. She could feel it on her skin.

"Yes, the Destroyer created a poison when he was child. He had said so, but none would believe him until it began to slowly release into the air."

"I did not say I created it." The Master interrupted. "I had said that I had found the poison but no one here would believe me. You should have too."

The Red Uthuman looked at the Master stunned. "You dare speak without being spoken to?"

"Yes, I shall stand up for myself." He turned to Elincia. "Sorry Lin, but this is slightly my fault." Elincia opened her mouth to speak but no words would form. "Your people knew that the words that I spoke should not be listened to so they twisted it to make it look as if a Time Lord had created the poison so that you would declare war on us. Well here's a news flash for you; that was the worst mistake your husband made."

The Red Uthuman thought for a moment then grinned flashing her white fangs. "I like him," She said calmly. "You must help us get rid of the poison. We may be immune to it but our children, we have found, are not so lucky."

"How many generations has it been?" The Doctor asked while thinking.

"Almost six," Raw answered while clenching his jaw in frustration towards his mother.

Elincia looked at the Doctor slightly worried. He nodded his head. "Then things are about to get a whole lot worse…we need to get Amy and Rory back to the Tardis."

Amy looked at her fiancé who was slightly pale but she had thought it was due to nerves and being around the Uthuman, after all she was slightly intimidated by them. Then Rory started to sway and then fell to the ground. Amy rushed over only to feel dizzy as well. Elincia leaped forward and grabbed hold of Amy's arm. Amy couldn't really hear anything but noted that she was suddenly picked up by the Doctor then passed to something warm and fuzzy.

Elincia looked at the Chieftess. "You have my word we will help you, after all my friends are dying now."

The Uthuma nodded.

* * *

A/N: WOW it's been a long time? Anyone miss me? I had a lot going on but its almost over. then you won't hear from this story anymore! Remember, reviews keep the world going round, but flames make it blow up!


	16. Wake Up!

Chapter Fifteen

Amy was lying on the bed next to Rory, both were fast asleep but whenever Elincia or the Doctor looked in on them their temperatures were higher than they should be. Elincia had finally had enough of waiting. She went in and started to drag Amy into the shower. She turned the shower on to the cold water and Amy spluttered to become awake.

"What the hell," Amy screamed as the cold water beat on her like the rain.

"I'm trying to lower your body temperature, you've got a fever." Elincia explained while kneeling down next to her. They both were wearing their street-clothes. The Master walked in and stared at them both slightly stunned.

"Elincia, we need to talk…" The Master said while looking at Amy. "The Doctor said he would help and so did Serenity, or was it Hope? I can't really tell the difference."

Elincia looked to Amy who nodded her head weakly. Elincia walked with the Master to the library. The one place where they were able to research what it was that was ailing Amy, Rory and the Uthuman. Elincia sneezed a couple of times then felt like her head was going to explode. "Gods, I feel like I have another Gallifreyan cold."

The Master nodded his head. "As do the Doctor and I." they both looked at each other and could see the others thought process. "Maybe the poison I found all those centuries ago was actually a mutated Gallifreyan cold, that's what I thought as well."

Elincia opened her mouth then looked at all the books. "What was it that our parents' used to cure our 'colds' I can never remember."

"H2O and NaHCO3 commonly known as Sodium Bicarbonate," The Master stated without thinking. When Elincia looked at him he shrugged. "Mother used it on me a couple of times."

Elincia shrugged then thought for a moment. "It's been longer for you than me, why can't I remember?"

"She wasn't your birthmother; she only took care of you while you stayed with us." The Master looked at her then snapped his fingers. "I know where we can get some Sodium Bicarbonate." he ran off towards the kitchen.

Elincia followed him only to find that he was searching around. When he walked up to her he was holding a baking soda box. "Will that be enough? Because if it's not then we need—,"

"I know, just get them into a tub of hot water each." The Master ordered while looking to her with his blank stare. Elincia ran towards the bedroom and turned off the shower. The Doctor and Hope stared at her as she turned on the hot water for the tub. She blocked the drain and felt at Amy's forehead. The Master came in with the baking soda then poured half of the box in.

Elincia took Amy's hand and nodded her head to the Doctor and Hope. Hope quickly picked up Rory and carried him to a different bathtub. The Master followed her and did the same thing. "All we have to do is wait." The Doctor said calmly. Elincia held onto Amy's hand as she felt her own body grow weaker. She had always gotten sicker than the Master and the Doctor when they were children. Sure she had only had the "cold" three or four time but always she had to go to the Gallifreyan equivalent of a hospital.

The Doctor walked up behind her and put his hand on her back. He could tell that she had been sweating badly and it seemed she was only going to get sicker. In fact she was getting worse by the minute.

"We're out of sodium bicarbonate." The Master said walking in with a bowl of steaming liquid. "Our mothers' always made us drink this when we were sick."

The Doctor dipped his pinky in and tasted the liquid. "Just as disgusting now as then." He knelt down and lifted Amy so she could swallow the hot black liquid.

Amy's eyes widened and she tried to spit it back out. Elincia covered Amy's mouth and nose until she swallowed. "That's disgusting." Amy whispered.

"I know but it will help you get better faster." Elincia whispered back.

"You don't look too good Elincia." Amy said with concern.

"Worry about yourself first." Elincia stood up and wobbled into her bedroom. She stripped down to her underwear, retracted her wings into her skin and curled up under several layers of blankets. She began slipping in and out of consciousness only to find a few times that the Master and the Doctor was standing over her trying to talk to her.

…

Amy sat with Rory, they both now only had the sniffles and slight cold spells, both were concerned about Elincia. It had been around six days that they had all become sick. The Doctor did not understand how everyone could have gotten sick and why it was that only he and the Master had the slightest of symptoms while Elincia was worse off than all. "Will she make it?" Rory asked aloud, he was concerned for her, yes, but she was like a close friend after those few months of brining in cookies and coffee. They had talked a few times and exchanged life stories but now that he knew what she was he figured most were half truths.

"Of course she will. She has to." Amy whispered while holding his hand tightly. She felt like she was losing a sister and a mother. The Master walked out of Elincia's bedroom, his head hung low.

"She might need to regenerate." He said while walking away. The Doctor was visibly seen sitting on the ground next to Elincia's bed, he was holding onto Elincia's hand the same way that Elincia had been holding Amy's hand.

"Wake up, please." The Doctor could be heard whispering. "Don't leave us, he needs you."

Amy felt like her heart was breaking, hearing the Doctor sound on the verge of an emotional breakdown was hard to bare. She stood up and walked into the bedroom and sat next to him. "Doctor, maybe you should go get some rest. Rory and I will stay here and watch her." She said putting her hand on his shoulder softly. The Doctor looked up at her, his eyes were scanning Amy and then he got up.

"Ok, but if she wakes up, you scream for me." The Doctor said then walked out. His bow tie was crooked, his jump straps were hanging off his shoulders and his shirt was un-tucked, in all he looked like a mess.

Rory walked in and they both sat down on the floor. "You're sure that she's going to live?"

"I've never been surer in my life. I've seen her get shot, I've seen her stand up to a Dalek, and I've watched her face down an army of Weeping Angels beside the Angelxon Queen…so I know she can survive this." Amy said with a glance at Elincia. She was hoping, just hoping, that she was right about Elincia for this. She didn't want to say that Elincia had killed an Angelxon out of mercy nor say that she had faced the very thing that could kill her just by biting her.

Elincia let out a loud moan as she rolled onto her side. They could see the black wing tattoos on her back. There was something wrong, the area around the tattoos was red and inflamed. "DOCTOR!" They both screamed as they got up and moved away.

The Doctor came running in; still looking bedraggled, and looked at Elincia. "Why didn't I notice this before?" He muttered before pointing the sonic screwdriver at her back. He looked at the screwdriver then hung his head low.

"Doctor what is it?" Rory asked. "What's wrong with her back?"

"The virus spread through her whole body, it wasn't just a mutated Gallifreyan cold, it was a mixture of things. The Tardis can cure most of them by just traveling in her but Elincia has only been with us for a few months and add her Angelxon heritage into the mixture. Who knows what they can and cannot withstand when it comes to viruses." The Doctor rambled on. He looked as if he were going to hit something. The Master had started to walk in when the Doctor turned on him. "What was it that your mother used to do in order to help Elincia get better?" The Doctor's voice was loud and bitter.

"Doctor I don't think—"

"Shut up Rory!" The Doctor screamed. "You don't know the severity of losing her at all."

"No but I do." Amy barked in defense of her fiancé. "Doctor you need to stop yelling at everyone just because things are not going your way. What would Elincia do if your places were reversed?"

The Doctor took a deep breath then looked at the Master. He was glaring at the Doctor but he was holding out a cup of the hot black liquid. "That is what mother used to make her drink and then she would have one of the Healers come to our door. I do not know what would happen after that because Mother had me stay in the other room." The Master's voice was venomous once again; he looked to Elincia who had rolled over once more. Her eyes were still closed and she was trying to breathe through her nose but all that happened were strange clicks and pops.

"DAMN!" the Doctor hit the wall and slid to the ground. "We can't lose her…she's more important than either of us."

Rory sat down on the ground next to the Doctor. "Why is she more important than you or the Master?"

"She's the last Female Time Lord, if she and one of us, the Master or I, survive long enough…the continuation of our race is…slim."

"But, there would be three, even if she were to want to have a child." Amy said, "And then what would happen if both you and the Master were to die? Is she supposed to have a child with someone else?"

The Master stood over Elincia then took hold of her hands. "Wake up," He whispered before touching his forehead to hers. He slipped through her barriers and tried to touch her mind. She refused to stir and he finally pulled out. "She's not going to wake up…go get the Chieftess and tell her she and her son have many questions to answer."

* * *

A/N: WOW it's been a long time? Anyone miss me? I had a lot going on but its almost over. then you won't hear from this story anymore! Remember, reviews keep the world going round, but flames make it blow up!


	17. I'm Not a Time Tot

Chapter Sixteen

_Elincia stood next to Koschei and Theta. She watched as Theta walked off with her ex-girlfriend Cassa. She knew that was going to happen but during Theta's wedding she saw Koschei with a tall blonde woman. The woman wore a red dress and held a gun in her hands. She looked half mad just like Koschei did. Theta ran at Koschei and started yelling at him. There was a sudden flash as someone tried to stir her to consciousness. She pulled away from whoever it was and tried to view the vision._

_ The vision flashed to Koschei standing over Theta's body while Theta was dying. Koschei's hands were bloody and Elincia could see Theta choking back trying to breath._

_…_

The Master pulled away from the dream that Elincia was having when the Chieftess and her son Raw were brought in. "What have your people done do the infected, how were they cured?"

Raw looked to his mother then saw the look of shock and horror on the Master's face. "She's having the dreams then."

"What dreams, this is a nightmare!"

"No," the Chieftess said walking over to them. Her fingers touched Elincia's forehead lightly and she shook her head. "The dreams come because of the disease; some see what they wish to see while others see possible futures."

The Doctor walked up, his hand running through his hair. "So you're saying that she is seeing something that will hurt her…wait…Raw you go everyone of topic."

The Master nodded his head. "Your people were not ones for science like the Time Lords and the Angelxon's. In fact your people would make sure that no one that came here had technology on them without specific reasons. How did your people survive this disease?"

Raw's tail twitched back and forth dangerously. "We are strong."

Amy watched Raw intently. "No, there's something else, but whatever your cure is can't cover the mutating virus can it?"

The Master tilted his head to one side and looked at the Doctor with a grin. "I like her; she's quite smart for being one of your human companions."

Raw looked to his mother then let his head droop. "I found some technology left behind by the Ancient ones."

The Chieftess looked at Raw with wide and horrified eyes. "You dare used the forbidden arts?"

"I had no other choice, the people were dying and something needed to be done in order for our people to survive." Raw said, he was not truly willing to admit his feelings of shame towards his mother but knew that something must be said. "I began putting it in the food and water but then people began getting sick again. This time I knew that the virus had mutated but then they showed up as I was making the crossing to the City of Ulna. There was my answer; Time Lords have the knowledge to help us…please Mother you must understand my thoughts were for the good of the Tribe."

The Chieftess looked away from her son and towards the Doctor. "I will show you where the City of Ulna is; you take your friend there and cure her. I will deal with my people and their cure."

The Master picked Elincia up in his arms, bridal style, and carried her three kilometers towards the ruins of a temple like city. Inside the temple were buildings that seemed to have once been so far advanced, they could compete with Time Lord Technology. "Look Elincia, the City of Ulna." He whispered as he saw Elincia's eyes open slightly. She didn't stir but he could sense the fear that she was giving off. He had not seen all of what she had but he knew that the nightmares had caused her to fear him.

Elincia had woken up to seeing the Master but her mind was still in its feverish fog. She saw his face covered in blood and a grin spread across his face. She wanted to scream but there was no sound that came from her throat other than a low moan.

"Almost there love," he whispered as he kissed her forehead. Not far from them was the Doctor, Amy and Rory were trying to keep up. He turned another corner and put her down on a table. "Doctor, we need to hurry otherwise—"

"I know, now go get that…" Elincia could barely hear what the Doctor had said but knew that it had to do with the strange room that she was in. She could not tell if it was real or not but when she saw the Doctor lean over her with a devise that was the same shape as the sonic screwdriver she flinched. "Elincia, you need to keep yourself awake the best that you can, fight the virus like you taught me how." He said as he injected her with the serum.

Elincia felt her mind grow foggy once more and then nothing but pain, sharp stabbing chest pains. She knew she was going into cardiac arrest.

The Doctor stared at the screen, her first heart had stopped. He began CPR and watched as she staggered to breathe. "Come on, you've got to fight this. Don't let some stupid virus kill you." He practically screamed at her and the Master put a hand on his shoulders.

"Elincia, listen to me. You're strong…" The Master could not find the words to finish what he was saying. Amy walked to the other side of the bed and stared into the eyes of a frightened Elincia. This was not the fear of loss but the fear of death.

"You need to fight this. I've seen you fight things bigger than this. How hard can it be to fight and survive something so small that one cannot see it with the naked eye?" Amy asked as she smiled at Elincia.

Elincia nodded her head and focused on letting the cure surge through her body trying to rid herself of the poisonous virus. She could feel her first heart flutter back to life and her body temperature drop back to safer levels. Her eyes flitted around the room and she smiled. It felt like minutes for her but in fact it had been hours for everyone.

Everyone laughed and patted her shoulders. The Master seemed about ready to faint, as if the stress was too much for him. "Next time, you should take care of yourself first." Amy said while looking to Raw. "And you should have informed us of this place a long time ago."

"I know," Raw said calmly while tilting his head to the ground. "You must hate me."

Elincia sniffled and rubbed her nose. "No," she said with a stuffy sounding voice. "but I want you to learn."

"What did she say?" Rory asked slightly confused due to the stuffed nose.

"She wants him to learn." Amy replied while leaning on his shoulder.

Elincia sat up but quickly grabbed the sides of the bed. "What the hell was that shit, my neck hurts so bad!"

The Doctor smiled then helped her stand up. He felt partially responsible for her getting that bad in the first place. "You need to stop risking your life so much…next time you feel sick you tell us got it missy?"

Elincia gave a mock salute then looked at Raw. "I forgive you Raw, now…what is this place?"

Her eyes flitted around once more this time taking in everything with a better view. She was still sick but at least she was not dying.

"It's called the City of Ulna." Raw answered before walking back towards the entrance. "you all must go now…the Chieftess will decide on my punishment and it would be for the best that you are no longer here."

Elincia followed everyone out but quickly turned her attention to something on one of the walls. It was a crack much like the one that she had encountered with Amy on Florana the first time they had gone there. "Doctor…come look at this…" She pointed at the crack then reached out to touch it. He grabbed her hand and shook his head.

"Don't touch it, two time lines—,"

"I'm not a Time Tot, I know what this is." She said grouchily, "Now, aren't you the least bit curious as to what it is?"

"Nope, not at the risk of many lives." The Doctor replied as he dragged her outside and back to the Tardis. "Now, we should think of somewhere where she won't get killed." The Doctor let go of her wrist and started flipping switches and pushing buttons.

"Not Florana, not again." Elincia muttered then smiled. "What about a museum?"

"No more museums." Amy said while thinking about the Weeping Angels. "I don't want another incident like last time."

"Oh…oh…River told me about that one." Elincia muttered then smirked at the gawking Doctor. "Keep your mouth shut Doctor. A fly might get in and it will not taste good."

* * *

A/N: WOW it's been a long time? Anyone miss me? I had a lot going on but its almost over. then you won't hear from this story anymore! Remember, reviews keep the world going round, but flames make it blow up!


	18. Mr Nice Guy

Chapter Seventeen

The Master looked at the Doctor as the Tardis stopped. Elincia was sitting down, seemingly comfortably, and staring out into space. The Master quickly knelt down beside Elincia.

"Elincia, how are you feeling?" The Master asked seeing that Elincia was holding her stomach slightly.

"Like I'm going to throw up all over the place." She muttered sarcastically. The Master helped Elincia stand up then looked to the Doctor. The Master knew that Elincia was glad to have Amy and Rory back on Earth.

The Doctor could see what the Master was thinking. He knew that they needed to get Amy Rory back and prove Elincia wrong about how dangerous it was. But Elincia was right, this was not the life that neither Rory nor Amy should be living. "Well, let's take a look at what we've got!" He said clapping his hands together and walking outside the Tardis. They were greeted with the sounds of birds chirping and the sight of trees, even some people.

Elincia looked around then saw that they were in the Renaissance age, or what looked like it. But there was someone with a fifty-first century equivalent of a cell phone. She glanced around then saw Jack standing in a tree, and then she took in the sight of his clothing. She wanted to turn away and run. He was wearing a green tunic and green tights. Atop his head was a green hat with a red feather.

"Oh, my gods," Elincia muttered before watching Jack jump off the tree branch and walk over to her. "What the hell are you wearing Jack?"

"Hello Elincia," He said in his usual flirty tone. His eyes looked to the Doctor and the Master. "What you doing here?"

"Jack, I could ask you the same thing." Her eyes darted around the fair then saw a familiar face. John Hart was standing off in the distance. "You've got to be kidding me."

"So you saw him too." Jack said while looking in the same direction. "He's been causing some trouble so I followed him here."

"Wearing that?" The Master asked pointing at Jack's clothing.

Jack looked down and grinned. "I thought I would blend in better…besides they're sort of comfortable."

Elincia shook her head then looked at the Master. He was ready to do something, but what was on his mind? "Captain Harkness, what do you want him caught for?" The Master asked while looking around.

"He's been…disturbing the peace and tried to kill my team afew too many times." Jack said while raising an eyebrow at the Master. "What are you going to do?"

"Catch him," The Master replied before walking off, in his hand was his typical laser screwdriver. Elincia put a hand on her forehead and pinched the bridge of her nose. Something was going to happen and these people were going to scatter like the great flood. Sure enough John Hart shot off a gun and the people scattered. Elincia ran after the Master only to find that he was unharmed. In fact there was a dead alien body lying on the ground in between the Master and John Hart. It was an Uthuman child. The Master looked at the dead child and seemed slightly broken.

Elincia put her hand in his and glared at John. "What was that for?" She barked while taking the Laser Screwdriver from the Master.

"That thing was charging at your friend ready to kill…it even had a knife drawn." John replied half heartedly while pointing at the bone knife in the Uthuman's hands. The Master knelt down, put his hand over the child's eyes so that its eyes could be closed. The Master appeared ready to do some bodily harm to John Hart but instead he turned and walked away. Elincia grabbed a pair of handcuffs from Jack and latched John Hart's hands together.

"You're under arrest for disturbing the peace and the murder of an Uthuman child." Elincia said while pushing him towards Jack. "You take care of him, I will find out how the child got here so far from its home." She knelt down beside the child and touched her hand to its chest. The heart was still beating but faintly. She looked back at the Doctor and motioned for him to walk over. It was not dead.

"The bleeding has stopped, she's still alive." The Doctor said loud enough for everyone to hear. Elincia rushed after the Master and brought him back to where everyone was. The Doctor continued to try and help the Uthuman child but found that there was little that he could do where they were. Elincia helped pick up the child and they quickly went into the Tardis. "So, what are we going to do? I know very little about their physiology." The Doctor admitted slightly ashamed that he had not paid that close attention in class.

"I did," The Master stated while coming up to them. "Elincia could you go into the kitchens and get some wet cloth, we're going to need those." Elincia ran off to do what the Master had asked; when they came back the Master had taken a pocket knife from Jack and started to cut at the bullet hole. Elincia felt like she was going to be sick and quickly stumbled to stay away from the blood. The Master removed the bullet and put the wet cloth against the skin. He looked up at Elincia then back down at the child.

"Well, what do you know…the Master saved someone today?" Jack retorted bitterly then caught Elincia's glare. "All right I will play Mr. Nice-Guy for now…but note that I will not play so every time I see him."

"It's all right Elincia; I deserve that much from him." The Master said while wiping the blood off his hands. "Now, we need to figure out why she tried to attack me."

"Isn't it obvious…" John muttered while looking back at Jack over his shoulder. "She has something on the back of her neck…looks like a collar."

The Master pushed the young Uthuman's fur back to reveal, indeed, a metal collar like devise. He touched the metal and shook his head. "This design, it's too familiar."

"Like that thing you created at the Academy?" The Doctor asked kneeling next to him. Elincia got to her feet, albeit a bit shaky, and looked at it as well.

"You're right Theta, it's that collar he designed in the Academy…but why is it here? I thought the teachers had it destroyed because of what it could be used to do."

"More questions and more cracks." The Master and Jack stated in unison. They looked at each other and both shrugged.

"Time to go get Amy and Rory back." Elincia muttered in disdain. She didn't want him with them because of the danger but she also didn't want him to get hurt because of these random occurrences that were happening.

* * *

A/N: WOW it's been a long time? Anyone miss me? I had a lot going on but its almost over. then you won't hear from this story anymore! Remember, reviews keep the world going round, but flames make it blow up!


	19. Sakura

Chapter Eighteen

Elincia walked with the young Uthuman to Amy and Rory, and they were brought back to the Tardis when the little alien ran up to them and began to drag them back by their hands. As it happened the Young Uthuman girl had a name, as it turned out it was Sakura. Strange as it was, Sakura spoke perfect English without using the Tardis to translate for her. She also had pink fur once all the blood and dirt had been washed away. Sakura clung to Rory and Amy like they were her parents and at times she would call them her parents. Elincia smiled, it was nice to see a child…but it would have been nicer to see a Time Tot, just once again. She had never had any children herself but she remembered Susan. The Doctor's granddaughter was perfect for beginning the Doctor's transformation back from the grumpy ass to the fun adventure loving child he had been.

Elincia looked around the control room to find that she was eerily by herself. Standing up she stretched her stiff legs and began to walk back to her room. She was tired, more so than she should have been but it had been three or four days since she last slept. Walking towards her room she noticed that there was loud music playing. When she opened the door she saw that the Master had gotten into her CD collection and found the stereo system she had recently bought. He was curled up in a fetal sitting position while staring intently at the CD player.

"You do realize that you're in my room?" She asked while sitting next to him. He turned his head to look at her and shrugged. "And that you're blaring the music so loud you can hear it down the hallway."

He gave another shrug but this time he had turned his attention back on the stereo. She could tell that he was busy thinking. Elincia sat there, watching him think. When he turned to look at her again she saw that he was worried about something. "Why didn't you leave the room when I was operating on Sakura?" He asked.

"I…I thought you might need some help."

He seemed unconvinced. "We both know that that is a lie."

"You think I don't trust you?" Her voice squeaked while standing up and glaring down at him.

"Yes, I believe that…" He looked down at his lap.

"Well it's not true."

"Isn't it?" He got to his feet and stared her in the eyes. It was not a menacing gaze but it was one of determination.

"Koschei…I…" Elincia's voice faltered as she took a couple of steps backwards. He took one step forward and took her arm.

"I know you had a nightmare, and the way you were looking at me when you first woke up was that of fright. I remember that look; it was when we were just seven years old. After they took you to the Eye of Harmony." He said gently rubbing her arm. "Was I really that bad?"

This time Elincia looked at the ground. She didn't want him to know what she had seen but there was little she could do. She began to tell him of the dream but even as she said it she felt like crying. He nodded his head then walked away. She chased after him while yelling his name.

They ran into the library where the Doctor could be seen sleeping on a pile of books. It wasn't that unusual but she did think it was funny. "Doctor," The Master said while slamming his hands on the pile of books. The Doctor spluttered awake then looked at his childhood friends.

"What, what's wrong? Are the Daleks attacking or something?"

"No," Elincia said while glaring at the Master. "Something else is going on and he won't tell me."

"I want you to kill me." The Master said without looking at a gawking Elincia. "Her dreams said that I was going to kill you, and that I would go back to being insane. Yes I still have the drumming but now that I know what it is I can stay at a certain level of sanity." The Master said while looking between them.

Elincia tensed then shook her head at the Doctor. "No, you can't expect me to just stand here and let you kill him…or let you kill yourself Koschei!" She shouted at him then slapped him twice. "You need to keep your head above the water, stop thinking about yourself for once and see what is really going on!"

HE caught her hand before she slapped him again. "What's really going on huh?" He asked her while violently shaking her wrist. "That you've fallen in love with me but I am going to hurt our close friend? That you've also been in love with the human Jack Harkness? Elincia, I loved you when we were young, I still love you, but I will not endanger your life because of my lack of sanity." His voice had grown soft but his grip tightened.

Elincia felt tears welling in her eyes and she nodded her head. "We can find a way around this; it might just have been a nightmare. It's like the others that I had while I was your prosecutor."

"You had nightmares back then about me doing that?" The Master asked surprised. "That's a shock."

"She told me but I figured you wouldn't care." The Doctor said while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was slightly jealous of the Master but figured that Elincia was right in picking him.

"I," He started to say then looked at Elincia. The tears in her eyes made him stop, almost completely stop. He let go of her wrist and backed away. "Elincia…I'm…"

She looked at him, this time she was no longer afraid _of_ him. This time she was afraid _for_ him. But she doubted that he could tell the difference. "Koschei, if I were really sure that you were going to do those things then you would have been dead a long time ago." She said trying to make herself sound convincing. It failed because all of them began laughing.

* * *

A/N: WOW it's been a long time? Anyone miss me? I had a lot going on but its almost over. then you won't hear from this story anymore! Remember, reviews keep the world going round, but flames make it blow up!


	20. Catherine

Chapter Nineteen Epilogue

Elincia hugged the small Uthuman girl as the Brigadier General walked over to them. Sakura had informed them about how the General had raised her for a few years after her small space-craft crashed in his back yard. The General looked at the Doctor with worry. "You remember Catharine from a few years ago for you?"

"Catharine?" The Doctor asked while looking off into the distance. "Yes, she ran out on me a while ago…quite a while ago."

"She joined UNIT almost fifty years," the General said then picked Sakura up. "Jack only just found out today as well so don't feel too bad."

"Catharine, isn't she that girl that I…" the Master's voice faltered then his eyes turned to the Doctor, his eyes were wide with pain and sorrow. "Theta, we'll find her."

Elincia felt just as lost as Amy and Rory at that point. "Who's Catharine?"

The Master looked back at his friend and love. "Someone I made into a Time Lord because I wanted to make the Doctor and her father upset." He admitted. "I have regretted it every time that I have been awake and asleep."

"And I have regretted not killing you a long time ago." The Brigadier said while letting Sakura sit on his shoulders. "But it is not going to happen now that you seem…saner that you once were."

"You hurt him and I hurt you Human." Elincia barked then stood in front of the Master. Amy took hold of Rory's hand and they said their good-byes to Sakura before walking back into the Tardis.

"Where is she?" The Doctor asked in hurry.

"She had a Vortex Manipulator…that might help you find her."

* * *

FIN!

A/N: Now if you do not know my other OC Catharine you must read War Torn Hearts and Time's Song. (Scoff scoff) Now then, review please, it makes my world round...flames make it flat and boring.


End file.
